Tyrlylth  Mistress of the Blade
by HimmelRomance
Summary: The Valar and Fate create a bond between two as a legendary war hero joins the Fellowship in their attempt to destroy the One Ring. What does the newcomer hide behind her eyes? A Legolas / Own Character story.
1. The Mistress and her Blade

Tyrlylth – Mistress of the Blade.

CHAPTER ONE

The atmosphere was thick as a lone orc wailed and cried as he ran across the landscape under the nearly full red moon that was covered by the dark grey looming clouds. His heart thumped drastically out of beat to the flying hooves that chased him as he escaped the wraith of death as the onyx shadow raced after him. Splotches of orc blood were splattered over his face and his ruined armour but he did not know who did it because, to him, his attacker was invisible. He bravely glanced behind him, stumbling in the process; he saw nothing but the sound of the beating hooves and they were getting much closer. He looked back in front but it was all over, he was too late, too slow, and that night he was slain. As the clouds moved to one side the dim moonlight shone down onto the landscape, revealing the onyx shadow; a huge black stallion, as black as night, reared up in victory as the darkly cloaked slim figure raised her crystal, snow white sword up to the moon, the orc blood slithering down the blade making parts of it fade into the blackened background. At first glance one would believe the pair to be a ringwraith but the horse was much bigger, heavier and stronger than those that the ringwraiths ride and also as the figure upon the horse spoke, the voice was as light as the blowing breeze.

"Come Narreanea, we ride to Moria" the rider spoke to the onyx steed making it bellow out a loud neigh before bolting off, the figures falling back into the darkness of the night.

Days flew by and by the time the figure was drawing close to Moria a small group of nine were noticed in the distance, making the figure slow down its almighty steed, Narreanea. The figure put her hood down, her features viewable in the dying sunshine. Long rugged raven hair fell over her shoulders and under her cloak while bright, blue wise eyes stared out into the distance, analysing the crowd up ahead. Her pale skin seemed to match the crystal white sword that she had cleaned the night before after beheading the final orc that she had been tracking down. The figure, now that she was off her horse, was quite small in height, only reaching five foot four but her figure was average but well-muscled up. She knelt her twenty year old looking figure down, fingering the ground with her small soft hands before standing, swinging herself on the stallion once more.

"Come, we can catch them up by nightfall though I know not how to approach them" she spoke to her horse before urging it forward, raising her hood up in the process. The female and her stallion, Narreanea, kept up with the small group up ahead yet she kept her distance so not even an elf could hear her stallion's footsteps. Soon the day was drawing to an end and she could see the mob was setting up for camp, making her force her horse into some overgrown bushes. She skilfully swung herself off Narreanea, giving him a swift kiss on the nose before removing the saddlebag and backpack off his back.

"It is time for you to leave me, Sacred to the Night, let your journey in the wild be safe for I shall need you in a few months' time" the woman said to the stallion making him nod before nibbling her fingers in love but deep within his soulless eyes concern and worry were seen in them.

"Worry not, Narreanea, they will not harm me for Gandalf the Grey travels with them" the woman spoke before patting the stallion that tilted his head to the side, understanding her words perfectly. Narreanea gave a soft whine in farewell before carefully darting off into the wild, never to be seen by another soul until he was reunited with his mistress.

"Time for action" the woman muttered, chucking her backpack and saddlebag into the bushes before standing herself on a nearby boulder, the nearly full moon glaring down at her; she noted to herself that the full moon would be out tomorrow. As she stood there she felt as if she was being watched, yes, she knew that feeling well. The camp that stood at least a mile away was silent but she dared not to turn around and look at them. Instead she removed her long, daunting onyx cloak revealing light blue clothing underneath that challenged her blue eyes. She quickly threw the cloak in the bushes (so that the group didn't think she was a ringwraith) before standing tall and gazing off into the distance. She could now feel several sets of eyes on her; the nine walkers had noticed her, good. Ever so slowly she turned her body around to face the camp before gazing over at them, raising a thin black eyebrow at them. Ever so softly she let out a whistling bird note and soon another one was heard from the camp. She kept still as three approached her; an elf clad in green, a mortal clad in black and finally a wizard clad in grey.

"Greetings" the woman called out, standing still as the mortal pulled out a long blade while the elf swung out his bow and arrow. The wizard, however, merely chuckled, gesturing the two to lower their weapons, which they did with confused expressions.

"So you did come then" the wizard spoke as he stood only a few feet away, an unnoticeable grin on his face. The female nodded to the wizard, lightly jumping off the boulder and skipping over to the bush where her items were, picking them all up, remembering to put her cloak back on.

"Well aren't you going to offer a lonely woman a fire to sit by?" the woman asked with a grin making the wizard chuckle again, beckoning her to follow him as he turned to walk back to camp. The elf and the mortal, both as confused as the other, trailed behind the grey wizard while gripping their weapons; the woman, noticing the looks she received, decided that they both had trust issues and ignored them.

The woman along with the three entered the small camp, the other companions shooting out of their seats and grabbing their weapons. The woman, whom was watching the four small hobbits intently, brightly grinned at them and decided that they were extremely cute.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me or do I have to put up with weapons directed at me all night?" the woman playfully said, dramatically eyeing up the mortal with lighter features whom glared at her in hatred. The wizard sighed before setting his staff to the side, leaning it against a boulder, before sitting on a stray log; while he did this the woman shrugged off her backpack and saddlebags making the rest of the companions gaze at her in confusion.

"Everybody, this is Corlia, an old companion of mine. I am to assume you know everybody here Corlia?" the wizard said and she briskly nodded, glancing at everybody.

"You are lucky you are still undiscovered, Saruman had sent a small army after you after catching you on the mountains" Corlia, the woman, told them making the hobbits eyes go the size of frying pans and the mortal man with lighter features, Boromir, to shudder with sudden panic.

"How far are they from us? Have they followed you?" the other mortal man with darker features, Aragorn, quickly questioned, his hand gripping his sword.

"Nay they are dead" spoke the elf, Legolas, whom Corlia had trouble keeping her eyes off for the elves were always perfect in their looks. The group were silent, confused on how Legolas would know.

"I smell the blood on the wind" he continued on after a dramatic silence. Corlia carefully sniffed her cloak, near enough throwing up at the smell of it.

"Actually that could be my cloak" she told him, taking it off and chucking it next to her backpack and saddlebags. The dwarf, Gimli, laughed at her making her glance at him, furrowing her brows together for she couldn't decide if his beard was brown or ginger; she'd have to check in the morning.

"So Gandalf, I am to assume that you travel to Moria?" Corlia asked he and the wizard gravely nodded and Corlia stiffened, knowing that dwelled under the mountains. By the blank looks on the other companions' faces she guessed that none of them knew what lingered in the dark…

"I shall join you then" she told him making Boromir, Aragorn, Legolas and even Gimli choke out refusals for different reasons.

"Silence!" Gandalf commanded, making them all silent at once but Boromir stood, pointing at Corlia.

"But she is a woman, we cannot afford to try and protect another! This journey is too dangerous!" Boromir gravely said making everyone hum in agreement but Corlia laughed at this, clutching her side as she tried controlling it. Finally she recovered herself, wiping away a tear as she gazed at the completely baffled group.

"You do not know who I am, do you?" she asked them and all of them shook their heads, all except Gandalf and Merry, whose eyes were wide.

"I know you!" Merry squeaked making Pippin send him a questioning look.

"You…You're that war hero woman! They call you Tyrlylth, don't they?" Merry exclaimed while leaping up and down as I grinned at him.

"You know, I like you already" Corlia told him confirming the statement. Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and the hobbits kept silent as realisation dawned at them but Boromir, who was still lost, spoke.

"Tyrlylth? I have never heard of that name before…" he said with question lingering in his voice but this time Gimli spoke, a new look sparkling in his eyes.

"It means 'Mistress of the Blade' for she beholds Tyarel. If you say who you are is true then show us Tyarel" he spoke in his gruff voice making Corlia pull out Tyarel from its sheath, the glimmering snow white blade sparkling under the moonlight. Everyone gasped but still Boromir didn't understand making Merry hiss in annoyance.

"Basically she's some cool war hero from the First Age onwards and she is well known to everyone! Well, except you obviously, but she's a hero and, and, and…" Merry quickly said, stuttering as Corlia placed a hand on his shoulder to quiet him down.

"Worry not, Merry, the less who know the easier life is" Corlia said to Merry making a sad expression fall onto his face.

"If you really wish to tell Boromir the story then leave it until tomorrow, it shall give you something to talk about while walking instead of moaning about how much your feet hurt" Corlia told him with a fake stern expression before giving Gandalf an exhausted look, which he understood.

"I believe it is time we rested, we leave bright an early in the morning" he told the group and he soon pulled out his bedroll, dozing off to sleep. Corlia grinned at the wizard as he slept defenceless but she knew only too well that he was far from defenceless… With that thought she pulled out her own bedroll and placed it to the edge of the camp, knowing full well that the 'fellowship' wouldn't be too comfortable with a stranger sleeping too close to them and also she didn't exactly trust them… yet. With a few huffs of annoyance at the buzzing flies and a glare or two at a spider that crawled closer to the fire Corlia finally fell asleep, falling into memories and nightmares.


	2. Wizards and their Temper

CHAPTER TWO

Light shuffling awoke Corlia and she immediately leapt, grabbing her sword in the process before bending down into a defensive stance, her sleeping bag that was wrapped around her legs making her wobble but she still managed to stay in her stance. A very guilty looking Merry stood eye-wide in front of her, his mouth hanging open.

"I'd shut my mouth if I was you or you'll be catching flies" Corlia told him making him shut it straight away.

"How did you know I was coming over?" Merry exclaimed as Corlia lowered her sword before wiggling herself out of the sleeping bag. Corlia, with a goofy grin, winked at him before pushing a bundle of hair behind her ears, revealing human looking ears.

"You're not an elf!" Merry loudly said making Legolas, who was on watch, fall off the lone log next to the fire which caught his boot on fire but he soon put it out, much to Corlia's displeasure.

"Obviously" Corlia sarcastically told him with a tight smile. Merry, with confusion written across his face, turned and returned next to Sam's side, watching him cook. Corlia quickly packed her things away, glancing over to see who was still asleep whom happened to be Gandalf and Gimli, their snoring much the opposite for Gandalf's was light while Gimli's was, well, I'm sure you can guess. A sly grin fell over Corlia's face making Legolas, whom was watching her intently after Merry discovered that she was no elf, grimace. As silent as a spy, Corlia tiptoed over to Sam, pleading him to give her a piece of cake that Merry was begging to have off him. Sam, who secretly had a soft spot for women, gave her the piece of cake making a very upset Merry nick an apple from him, biting into it before spitting it back out, realising it was actually a cooking apple.

"Told you not to touch my stuff" Sam cockily told him, going back to his cooking. Legolas ignored the hobbits as Corlia tiptoed closer to Gandalf making a forever watchful Aragorn stiffen.

"Relax, she will not harm him" Legolas told him making Aragorn remove the hand from his hilt. Corlia, obviously hearing Legolas's remark with such a strong hearing that none could challenge it, turned to look at him, placing a finger on her smiling lips before kneeling down next to Gandalf, leaning forward, preparing to grab his hand.

"Don't even think of it" Gandalf instructed her in a dangerously low tone of voice before blinking his eyes open and glaring at an innocent pouting Corlia. Corlia, realising Gandalf was a no go, rolled her eyes before standing on her feet and looking around, noticing Gimli still sleeping. She decided that his beard was brown as she approached him and she knelt down beside him, gently taking his hand before breaking the piece of cake into three and placing two into Gimli's outstretched hands, the final piece she put into her left hand. With lightning speed she flipped out an arrow making Boromir leap to his feet before Gandalf, whom had arisen from his bed, place a hand on his shoulder, silencing him. Corlia stuck her tongue out as she bit down on it to contain her giggle as she flicked her arrow end over Gimli's nose, the feathers making him twitch as he swung his hand over, rubbing his nose with his hand that contained the cake. As this happened Corlia jumped, turned to Pippin, and threw the third piece of cake towards him.

"Think fast!" she called to him before leaping to Legolas's side, innocently sitting down as a very silly Pippin caught the cake, grinning ear to ear until a loud growl was heard, making him slowly look up at a very angry Gimli whom was smothered in cake. Pippin, realising his mistake, dropped the cake but soon regretted it for he wanted to eat it.

"You rascal! I'll get you for that" Gimli stubbornly told him before moving forward, toppling over head over heels because the sleeping bag was firmly stuck to his stout frame. Everyone, except Gimli, laughed at the morning prank as Pippin tried his best to hide behind Aragorn whom now had a sparkle in his eye.

"That is why, Frodo, I wake up early in the morning" Gandalf wisely said to the awoken hobbit, making him send a fearful glance in Corlia's direction. The woman grinned in victory as she gathered up her things, placing the belt of throwing axes around her hips before throwing the empty saddlebag along with a stinking cloak into the bushes, never to be seen again.

All was quiet after Corlia's childish act but Legolas kept his eyes in her direction at all times, wanting to know more about this war hero whom was now merrily eating breakfast next to Gimli who had forgiven her for her prank. Legolas had heard the stories about her yet he was disappointed that she had no songs about her; maybe he could make her one for she deserved one. Corlia was pretty much Legolas's hero for he loved the stories about her and how she fought alongside the High King such as Gil-galad and the legendary Lord Elrond. There was one big thing that confused him though; he imagined Corlia to be wise looking with much darker, lifeless eyes and also to be much more mature and even slightly sour after the amount of years she had been fighting. Instead Legolas saw her to be a childish and playful elleth with bright, cheerful eyes that also had wisdom in them but there was something off-putting about her, something that made waves of sadness and loneliness radiate off her body as large barriers strongly stood in her eyes. He was also confused on how she had lived for so long; she was no elf and she had the looks of a Man. During the night he had heard her endlessly mumbling under her breath but even he and Aragorn, whom had stayed up to keep an eye on her, couldn't make any sense to what she was saying.

The Fellowship of ten were finally back on the move and Corlia, whom seemed full of energy, easily kept up with the mob and firmly stuck with Gandalf right at the front until she started annoying him with stupid jokes and was soon sent to the back alongside a grumbling Gimli and a singing Legolas.

"I don't see why elves have to bloody sing all the time" Gimli sourly commented as Legolas finished off a song.

"Oh come off it Gimli, you have to admit that Legolas has a wonderful voice" Corlia told him making Legolas's ears turn red in embarrassment. Gimli grunted under his breath making Corlia command him to speak up.

"I said I prefer female singers" he grumbled making his cheeks turn red as Aragorn turned around to laugh at him.

"Do you sing Corlia?" Legolas asked making her nod her head.

"I used to but I sing no more" she told him before he got any ideas but the reminder of her singing brought back memories of someone she used to sing to and it made her cringe in pain. Gimli tried begging her to sing a song but she refused making him call her a stubborn mule which she proudly grinned to, skilfully hiding her pain. Thankfully Legolas fell into another song making both Gimli and Corlia quieten down, the voice of Merry being heard several times as he told Boromir many stories about the war hero Corlia. The walk was non-too exciting to comment about but Corlia, forever watchful, noticed Gandalf beckon over little Frodo for a bit of one-to-one talking. Once again the day was coming to an end but they were thankfully at their destination and Gimli interrupted Frodo and Gandalf with a large gasp.

"The Walls… of Moria!" he gasped in awe making the whole fellowship look upon a vast cliff face that faded into the mist.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed" Gimli noted with glittering eyes as he knocked his axe against a rock. Everyone joined in, tapping and prying along the rock wall, searching high and low for a door.

"Yes Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten" Gandalf mused as he tapped his staff along the wall, pulling faces.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas muttered making Gimli grumble. Corlia nudged Legolas in the side, sending him a warning glance before patting Gimli on the shoulder.

"Don't listen to him, he's jealous" Corlia told him making Legolas pull a very unattractive face causing Frodo to splash his foot into the water before gasping and pulling it back, looking around at his surroundings which was wasn't very welcoming. Gandalf, taking no notice of Frodo, approached the rock between two twisted, gnarled trees, running his hand over the cliff face.

"Looks like he's found it" mused Corlia as she approached him, standing to his side.

"Now… let's see. Inthildin-" Gandalf muttered. Beneath his hand ran spidery silver lines, faint beneath the dirt of ages.

"-it mirrors only starlight… and moonlight" Gandalf finished off while looking up at the black night sky and soon enough the full moon appeared in all its glory making Corlia roll her eyes. Framed by the sharp shadows of the two trees, the silvery lines grow bright, shinning with sheer white light which could easily challenge the colour of Tyarel; they outlined a door formed of two columns beneath an arch with a star in the centre. A strange tongue appeared on the arch as Gimli stared in awe of the gate of his forefathers. Corlia didn't seem too bothered by all this; in fact she had seen it too many times.

"It reads 'The Doors of Durin – Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter" Gandalf explained while pointing with his gnarled staff.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry innocently asked.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open" Gandalf replied making Corlia hold in a laugh, taking a seat on a nearby rock.

"This is going to be a long night" she mumbled under her breath which only Legolas heard. Gandalf raised his staff's end upon the glimmering star, standing tall.

"Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen! (Gate of the Elves, open now for me!)" he commanded with a strong voice yet the doors remained closed. Legolas turned to Corlia, silently asking her if she knew the password but she merely grinned at him in a playful way, keeping her lips sealed.

"Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen. (Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue.)" Gandalf tried again while flinging his arms around.

"Nothing's happening" Pippin observed making Corlia bite her own tongue as Gandalf sent him a dirty glance, his annoyance clear. Gandalf, being a typical male, tried pushing on the doors but they remained strong.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves...Men...and Orcs" Gandalf grumbled under his breath as he closed his eyes closed, trying to concentrate.

"What are you going to do then?" Pippin piped up eagerly making Gandalf snap his eyes open.

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words" Gandalf angrily told him making him back off.

"Wizards and their tempers" Corlia mocked loud enough for Gandalf to hear making him send a death glare in her direction.

"Any smart ideas?" he hissed making her grin.

"Plenty" she replied.

"Keep them for yourself then."


	3. The Famous Wounds

CHAPTER THREE

Time slowly passed; the fellowship was seated around the doors, near the lake, waiting for Gandalf to figure out the password to enter the cave. By now the night was deepening, the shadows growing longer and bigger making the hobbits shiver in fear and even Legolas gazed around in worry.

"Ando Eldarinwa…a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa… (Gate of Elves…listen to my word, Threshold of Dwarves…)" Gandalf wearily tried but still he got nothing in return. Away from the group stood Aragorn and Sam, speaking to one another as they let off Bill the pony whom Corlia had awkwardly patted during the day.

"Well, this is exciting" Corlia yawned as she watched Aragorn tell off Merry and Pippin about throwing stones in the lake but as Legolas said something in reply to her statement she stopped listening, intently watching the water with her sharp blue eyes. She didn't hear what was being said between Gandalf and Frodo but whatever the case they manage to open the gateway, making everybody except Corlia enter. Corlia kept her full attention on the lake which seemed to be rippling; even Aragorn sent it a fleeting look before following behind the fellowship. A sour, rotting smell entered Corlia's nostrils and she gazed at the cave, sniffing the air as she walked over to catch up but once again she paused in her step, turning to watch the lake. The hobbits lamely stood by the doorway, not enjoying the complete darkness from inside.

"Oh! No! Noooo!" a strangled cry shouted from Gimli's mouth making Corlia push past the hobbits, flinging out her throwing axes in suspicion. From Gandalf's light Corlia noticed the dead corpses, watching Legolas pull out an arrow from a body of a fallen dwarf before casting it away in disgust.

Corlia didn't hear the rest of the conversation between the fellowship for she heard something stir from the water behind, making her turn but gasp in horror.

"Get away from the door!" she cried but it was too late, Frodo was grabbed from behind and pulled off his feet, a long snaking tentacle dragging him towards the lake. Corlia, being the war hero she is, didn't think twice before pushing past the remaining hobbits, forgetting about her throwing axes as she pulled out Tyarel, swinging the blade around as she forced her way through the tentacles, ignoring the shouts around her. The hobbits bravely tried keeping Frodo away from the water but the attacker disappeared for a second making Corlia stiffen, knowing what was next. Suddenly many tentacles came out of the water, slapping the hobbits aside and grabbing Frodo around the leg before pulling him up into the air. By this time everyone, save the hobbits, were trying to save Frodo.

Boromir and Aragorn rushed to the water with their swords and attack the beast as it flung Frodo wildly in the air. Despite the Fellowship's efforts, the Hobbit was lowered towards the gapping maw in the water, ringed by fangs, set in a gilled face akin to some ancient kraken with wild, old eyes glistening fish-like from its head. Aragorn sliced through the tentacle holding Frodo as Corlia distracted the monster, the hobbit falling into Boromir's arms.

"Into the Mines!" cried Gandalf as everyone followed his command.

"Legolas, Corlia!" Boromir called before retreating with Frodo and Aragorn. Corlia managed to retreat slightly before waving her sword around.

"Hey, ugly, look at my pretty sword!" she shouted at the monster making it gargle with hated, flinging itself forward but Corlia avoided it with ease. Legolas, understanding Corlia's need to distract it, took aim as Aragorn commanded both Corlia and he to get into the cave. With as much strength as he could muster he shot, the arrow running deep into the beasts right eye and it recoiled for a moment with a roar, giving both Legolas and Corlia time to turn and run into the cave without being harmed. As the Fellowship raced into Moria the sea creature reached out and slammed the gates shut; slabs of rocks drop and the roof of the passageway collapsed. The Fellowship stared back in fear as the last rays of moonlight are obliterated but Corlia merely rolled her eyes, completely unfazed by the situation as total darkness falls, only gasps and heavy breathing being heard as it echoed in the inky blackness.

"We now have but one choice" Gandalf half-heartedly said making a light appear from his staff. He knocks his staff on the floor and the light brightens, showing the startled and frightened faces of the fellowship and the unemotional expression on Corlia's face.

"We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world" Gandalf instructed making Corlia flinch in slight fear for she understood his words unlike Legolas, whom was watching her in confusion.

The fellowship carefully waddled their way over the destroyed floor and up the broad steps, the silhouettes of skeletal remains and black-fletched arrows frame them as they move away by the light of Gandalf's staff.

"Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed" Gandalf whispered, making even Merry and Pippin as silent as a voiceless mute.

As time passed by and the fellowship walked Corlia wiped Tyarel on a piece of rag, chucking it aside into the darkness. She put her sword away before glancing behind, a worried expression falling onto her face.

"Do you feel as if we're being followed?" she quietly whispered to Legolas who nodded in agreement, glancing behind as well. They both paused in their step, their sharp eyes looking, searching, but nothing was seen so they looked ahead, catching up to Gandalf's light.

"Tell me, Corlia, where do you hail from?" Legolas asked as we walked. Merry, who was a few feet ahead, turned to answer but he didn't speak a word, probably not wanting to get in trouble with Gandalf whom was now speaking to the other members of the fellowship.

"I hail from Rivendell" Corlia awkwardly answered him with a forced smile and, as quietly as they could, they softly spoke to one another about Mirkwood and Rivendell, love and passion burning in their eyes as they spoke about their homes. As they spoke this was when Legolas paid extra attention to the mysterious woman. Her long curly black hair almost seemed tinted with blue as Gandalf's light shone on it and even her bright blue eyes seemed the colour of the sky on a summer's day but as Legolas gazed into her eyes he saw the loneliness and pain that was skilfully hidden behind large barriers. Legolas's heart jolted and, unknown to him, Corlia's heart did as well for the Valar and Fate had joined together far, far away, creating a bond between them both making them blink in surprise before looking away from each other, Legolas's ears turning a beautiful pink as Corlia's cheeks turned slightly red. Their awkward silence that followed was noticed by Gimli, whom had noticed the exchange between the elf and the woman, so he talked about the beauty of the caves making the awkward moment pass and the friendly bond between the elf, the woman, the dwarf and also the mortal man, Aragorn, bloom and strengthen until, one day, it would be tested.

After a long, endless climb the fellowship halted at a small flat patch where a single boulder stood, facing three archways which seemed no different to the other. Gandalf looked between all three archways before steadily sitting down on the boulder, his eyes questioning.

"I have no memory of this place" he told them, stroking his long beard as he thought. The other members of the fellowship decided that it was break time so they all found a place to rest, being extra careful not to sit next to a thoughtful Gandalf (whom Frodo bravely joined) and a pair of troublesome hobbits (Merry and Pippin) whom were complaining that they were hungry, yet again. Aragorn bravely took a seat next to Boromir and Gimli, quietly talking to one another as Legolas sat down next to Corlia's slump form as she fiddled around with her backpack.

"Damn, I know it's here… somewhere… stupid… oh" she chanted to herself before she pulled out a small green bag, pulling it open to reveal a small first aid set. Legolas, raising an eyebrow, looked at the bag before looking at her.

"Are you injured?" he asked her in concern. Corlia glanced up at him.

"No, I thought it would be fun to look for it, glance in it, then put it away for no apparent reason" she sarcastically said with a lopsided grin making Legolas squint one eye, unsure how to respond to her strange ways. Corlia pulled out a water flask, pouring it in a tiny bowl from her first aid set, before dabbing some cotton in it, wringing it damp. Awkwardly she shifted her shirt so it revealed her right shoulder; Legolas, whom was guiltily watching in unnameable pleasure, stiffened as his eyes fell onto a huge red and black bruise that sat underneath an infected deep wound. Corlia, watching Legolas's reaction, lightly chuckled, gaining Aragorn's, Boromir's, Gimli's and Merry's attention that all looked at it with pulled faces. Legolas parted his lips to tell her that she needed medical help immediately but Merry, long forgetting his secret promise to keep partly quiet, leapt forward, getting a better look at the wound.

"That's the famous wound you got off the dark lord, right?" he hurriedly whispered as he intently watched Corlia clean her wound. At those words she looked up with Merry, a pained expression crossing her features but it was soon covered by a bright mask yet Legolas noticed the expression…

"It's one of them" she told him,

"But not the most famous one" she added before wincing in pain at the wound. Legolas, being the gentleman he was, gently took a hold of the reddened cotton and cleansed the wound for Corlia, making her sigh in appreciation before handing over some herbs to add to the wound.

"This cannot be a wound gained from the war… it looks fresh" Legolas commented but Corlia smiled at him.

"It is a wound that has never truly healed so the area is soft. After slaying the orc army the other day one struck me in the shoulder, hence why the wound is fresh" she told Legolas making Merry and Boromir pull faces but they dared not to comment.

"So where is your most famous wound then?" Merry asked making another pained expression fall over her features and this time Aragorn, along with Legolas, noticed it. Very slowly she tugged the left side of her shirt, pulling it down to reveal part of her chest. Another piece of material could be seen, a startling silver colour, but she pushed that down out of sight, revealing a large deformed scar where her heart stood directly beneath it. The scar was not a thin or a large line where a blade had struck her; instead it was a large blotch of red and black with splotches of pinks and purples. Legolas, being so close up, edged away slightly as he realised that the burnt scar was in the shape of a large hand. At the revolted expressions Corlia pulled the silver material back up before pulling her shirt back in place, pulling out something to cover the fresh wound. Legolas, snapping out of his sudden daze, took the item from Corlia's hands and put it in place, making sure it didn't slip. Thankfully none dared to comment on the burnt scar above her heart.

"Thank you Legolas" Corlia said with a timid smile before standing, striding over to Gandalf.

"Figured it out yet?" she questioned him making the wizard look around at her with a dirty glare.

"I can give you a hint if you want" she continued making the wizard eye her up.

"Go on…" he quietly said, figuring that she was going to crack a joke. Instead she lightly tapped her nose with a knowing look making Gandalf glare at her even more before understanding her meaning.

"How foolish of me!" he exclaimed earning everyone's attention. He suddenly stood, wandering towards an archway, sniffing the air.

"Oh, it's that way" he told them all.

"He's remembered!" Merry happily said while getting up. Gandalf and Corlia looked at each other in amusement.

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here" he noted, taking in a deep breath as he started to walk through the archway. Merry, whose little brain was groaning in confusion, looked up at the wizard as he rested his hand on his shoulder.

"If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose" the wizard told him before giving a thankful look towards Corlia whom was edging back to the rear of the fellowship to walk alongside Legolas, glad to be back on the move again. As they walked Legolas was in deep thought about the pain that fell across Corlia's face and the silver material that was neatly folded up by her heart…


	4. Matching the Strength of a Troll

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

Soon enough the fellowship stood in a much wider, open area where a few fallen columns could be spotted in Gandalf's staff light.

"Let me risk a little more light" Gandalf mumbled as he lifted his staff up, giving it a little flick. Corlia gasped along with Gimli as Gandalf's staff illuminated a grandiose hall of stone lined with tall pillars and arched ceilings as far as the eye could see.

"Behold: the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf" Gandalf announced with a grin.

"Now there's an eye opener and no mistake" Sam whispered making everyone except Corlia nod in agreement. Corlia glanced all around her before following behind the fellowship as they started to walk again but she was uneasy, something wasn't right here and it made a shiver trail down her spine.

"Haugh!" Gimli exclaimed as he darted off into a direction, heading straight to a chamber with a single beam of light shining through.

"Gimli!" Gandalf called after him but Gimli paid him no heed as he ran into the chamber, Corlia following him straight away as the fellowship soon followed her lead. A crypt sat in the centre of the room where a single beam of light spilt down upon it and Gimli knelt next to it, loudly sobbing as Gandalf and Boromir went to his side. The rest of the fellowship stood closer except Legolas and Corlia whom stood dead still, intently listening to their surroundings.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then. It's as I feared" Gandalf translated from the markings on the crypt making Gimli let out another cry in despair as great sorrow fell upon him. Gandalf, handing over his staff and hat to Pippin, noticed a corpse with a batter book. He took a hold of the book before opening it, clearing the dirt from the pages as Gimli managed to chant a few words through his sobbing, none understanding his words except maybe the Valar.

"We must move on, we cannot linger!" Legolas hurriedly said, mainly directing the words towards Aragorn who noticed the distress on his face. Corlia, straining her ears as much as possible, heard a very faint grumble and mumble making her pull out her trusted Tyarel, the crystal white blade shimmering, awaiting its mistresses command.

"They have taken the bridge…and the second hall" Gandalf begins reading making Gimli's sobs stop.

"We have barred the gates…but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes" he continued making Pippin shake in sudden fear as he backed away, still tightly clinging onto Gandalf's hat and staff.

"Drums...drums…in the deep" Gandalf slowly said, turning over the smudged, blood-strained page. The whole fellowship glanced around uncomfortably except Corlia who leapt to Gandalf's side, reading the book alongside him in disbelief and horror.

"We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark" Gandalf carried on and Pippin, who was still retreating, stumbled backwards. He noticed a corpse sitting by a stone well with an arrow in its chest and, with his mind side-tracked, he turned towards it, eyeing it up in interest as the other members of the fellowship keep their full attention on Gandalf.

"We cannot get out… They are coming!" Gandalf finished off, the silence unbearable but it was broken by Pippin who curiously reached out and lightly twisted the arrow in the corpse, its skull slipping off and falling down the well with a resounding crash. Corlia and Gandalf whipped around to look at a guilty Pippin, completely spooked. Pippin, after wincing several times at the noise, kept dead still as the noise stopped, falling into another silence making the fellowship relax down but Corlia was as stiff as a board before running over to the door, peering both ways in worry as Gandalf slammed the book shut.

"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf angrily said while pulling his hat and staff from the hobbits grasp, turning around so his back faced an awkwardly standing Pippin but Gandalf soon stopped in his step as a loud 'boom…boom' echoed around the chamber. Corlia's heart was stuck in her heart and for the first time in a long time she was afraid, very afraid.

Everyone save Corlia looked towards the well but another great 'boom…boom' echoed around the chamber, sounding much like a heartbeat. Corlia, startled by the moving black mob that she managed to see in the dark, pulled herself back into the chamber as Sam shouts to Frodo. Boromir, foolishly, rushed to the door to see what Corlia was up to but she grabbed the back of his cloak, pulling him back just in time as arrows hiss by into the door, missing his face by inches. Corlia, taking matters into her own hands, tugged Boromir behind her before forcefully shutting the big aging doors, grabbing stray weapons to wedge the door closed with the help of Boromir and a shouting Aragorn. A loud bellow is heard from the other side of the door.

"They have a cave troll" Boromir declared before falling back to stand near the crypt with the others, both Aragorn and Corlia doing the same. Everyone pulled out their weapons, save Corlia, who returned Tyarel to its sheath before unstrapping her throwing axes, crouching down in a defensive stance as Gimli clambered onto the tomb, shaking his axe in the air.

"Aarrgghhh! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" Gimli bellowed making the creatures outside pound on the doors as they tried breaking through the door, their weapons crashing through the splintering spaces. As the first hole is created Legolas raised his bow and shot; a shrill cry heard as the orc was killed.

Suddenly the orcs manage to break the door open, sending everyone, including the hobbits, into battle. Corlia, ducking under Gimli's launching stout frame as he belly flopped onto his enemy, leapt around, flinging her throwing axes in different directions, all hitting their targets with difficulty. Corlia, soon running out of throwing axes, pulled out her trusted Tyarel again, the brightness of the sword making nearby orcs cry out in anger, fear and despair as she flung her sword skilfully around, killing the orcs in a single hit, saving poor Frodo and Sam a few times. Both Sam and Corlia pause in the heat of battle for a moment, their attention drawn upwards making Aragorn confusedly look as well. A cave troll madly smashed through the doorway, the rusted chains shaking in the following orcs hand as the foul beast let out an almighty roar of anger. Legolas tried shooting the beast in the shoulder but it only angered it as it growled in hatred. The troll, noticing the frozen Sam and Corlia, swung his mace down towards Corlia but Sam, snapping out of his daze, forcefully pushed Corlia out of the way, managing to jump out of the way with a second spare. The troll, who turned to find Sam, managed to corner him and Corlia leapt his way as the beast raised his arm to strike but thankfully he fell backwards for Aragorn and Boromir pulled on its chains. Corlia, knowing the situation only too well, parted her lips to tell them both to let go but it was too late for Boromir was flung across the room, smashing against the wall before sliding down, hitting his head in the process. Corlia, with a fearful look, beckoned Sam to move as she continued fighting, her movements fluent for she was well trained and used to battle. Corlia, leaving Legolas and Aragorn to deal with the troll, positioned herself next to Boromir to defend him as he groggily tried to recover from his fall. When doing this Corlia noticed the troll going after Sam and Frodo.

"Aragorn! Up there!" she cried while punching an advancing orc in the face before pointing in the direction of the hobbits. Aragorn noticed the eminent danger straight away so he fought his way across, trying to save him. Corlia couldn't move from her position, if she did then the orcs would slay Boromir in a matter of moments. The fellowship continued to bravely fight against the evil force and soon enough Boromir is back on his shaking feet, leaping back into battle. Corlia, distracted by Boromir, earned a brutal deep slash in the left arm from an orc and thankfully Boromir chopped its head off. She silently cursed herself for being so foolish.

All seemed lost as Aragorn was flung across the room from the crazed troll. Frodo raced over, along with Corlia, and tried to rouse him but he was too stunned to move. Corlia watched in horror as the troll advanced on them both and she bravely stood tall, pushing Frodo back with her spare hand, blood pouring out of her left arm still, but as she did she felt the cool feeling of metal under his clothing; instantly she knew that he was protected by something much stronger herself, protected by a mithril chainmail. Corlia swung Tyarel at the troll's hand, cutting off two fingers, and the troll roared in pain as he thumped his mace towards her and Aragorn but she met his mace with Tyarel, her form shaking as she matched his strength with much difficulty. She silently thanked her sword for the magical strength it held. Frodo took a chance as he tried to run away from the troll and Corlia but Corlia shouted after him, but it was too late, the troll had picked up a spear in his spare hand and thrown it at Frodo, knocking him off his feet. Corlia, enraged with what just happened, pushed the troll back with unspeakable strength, making it stumble as Merry and Pippin leapt onto its back, stabbing their small swords into the beasts back and head. Legolas, with a battle cry, sent two arrows in the troll's direction, the aim brilliantly hitting the troll's chin which travelled right up to the brain. The troll tried to fumble the arrows out but, obviously, there was little point for the troll had fallen to the ground, the impact sending both Pippin and Merry onto their bums. At the death of the troll the remaining orcs fled, their eyes wide with fear.

The fellowship ran to Frodo's side, speaking among themselves as Corlia, already knowing his fate, walked over to the fallen orcs, recollecting her throwing axes with little thought. Boromir, noticing her moving frame, sent her a dirty look for he believed it was her fault that Frodo was dead. Only Frodo, Aragorn and Legolas had seen her match the strength of the troll.

"He is alive" she told him making Boromir turn and pay close attention to Gandalf and Aragorn as they analysed Frodo. Soon enough all Corlia's throwing axes were reclaimed and after hearing Frodo's voice among the others, she cautiously walked towards the broken doors, listening closely. All three that had witnessed her strength were greatly confused for not even Aragorn and Legolas put together could match the strength of a large troll, was there a secret power within the sword that she carried or was there a secret power within herself? Why did she not go to check Frodo after the troll attacked him? Did she have no heart?

"We must move!" Corlia cried making the fellowship dart to her side, all thoughts banished as they concentrated on the events that were happening right now.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!" Gandalf wearily said before leading the way, the fellowship following. Legolas, who had caught up with Corlia, placed a hand on her arm, his eyes concerned and questioning but Corlia, with a strong smile, silently told him that she was fine, not safe, but fine. Before Legolas could smile back at her she grabbed his sleeve, pulling him to a halt before he slammed into the back of Aragorn. The fellowship were surrounded by millions of sneering orcs but just then a fiery light appeared at the end of the hall followed by a thunderous rumble making the orcs panic and flee in all directions. In the process of all this Corlia left Legolas's side, grabbing Gandalf's arm.

"It has heard us" Corlia breathed to him as both her and Gandalf stare down the hall in fear.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked with a grimace but neither Gandalf nor Corlia respond. Another loud rumble was heard making Corlia let go of Gandalf's arm, striding back several feet, her body shaking. Legolas found it extremely strange for her to be fearful; why was she afraid now? She was not afraid when first entering the mines…

"A Balrog— a demon of the ancient world" Gandalf replied and a loud growl echoed around the large hall, the fiery light getting brighter and closer. Only Legolas and Corlia held fear in their eyes for only they and Gandalf knew of the beast. Legolas now understood Corlia's fear.

"This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" Gandalf commanded, sending a look in Corlia's way before turning and sprinting off, his speed putting many young runners to shame. Without question the fellowship followed him, the rows of pillars flying past in a blur as they finally reached a small doorway that Gandalf shepherded them through.

"Quickly!" Gandalf gasped, taking one last glance behind him before sprinting off again.


	5. The Distruction of Tyarel

CHAPTER FIVE

The fellowship entered a passageway that travelled down a flight of steps, the flight ended with a missing segment that Boromir nearly fell over but Legolas and Corlia, both as fast as each other, pulled him back, rescuing him from his death.

"Lead them on Aragorn! The bridge is near!" Gandalf commanded making Corlia send him a bizarre look.

"You cannot be serious?" Corlia furiously shouted at him as she kept at his side, following the fellowship as they all run along a bridge. The Balrog roared in anger as it continued chasing his newly found victims and Gandalf stumbled in his stride but Corlia pulled him straight, noticing his wide, fearful yet guarded and strong eyes.

They soon reached another flight of stairs but a large gap was noticed in the centre of it. With elven grace Legolas leapt over the gap with little effort with Corlia close behind him. Another rumble echoed around the new scenery making huge rocks fall from above, missing both Legolas and Corlia by inches. Corlia, hearing loud cries, turned her attention around the scenery as Legolas helped the others across. She noticed hidden orcs preparing to shoot at them so she flung out her throwing axes, skilfully flinging them sending many to their deaths. Soon enough Legolas was helping and Corlia couldn't help but wonder if the elf was challenging her as he hit an orc dead in the head. A blur of motion caught Corlia's eye and she looked across at Legolas, noticing that he had a rather brown beard in his hands as he tugged Gimli back up, saving him from a fall.

"Not the beard!" Gimli cried but he soon shut up as the gap in the stairs widened, poor Aragorn and Frodo stuck on the other side. Corlia never got chance to watch how they got across for she was nearly hit in the head from an arrow but Legolas pulled her to the side, saving her, and she thanked him with a nod before sending an axe in the stupid orcs direction.

Soon enough the fellowship reached another bridge but Gandalf did not follow the fellowship over it making Corlia stop and turn, watching in horror as a great form of black shadow leapt through the flames, its eyes of white fire (as white as Tyarel) and its great ash-black horns curling around a bull-like head. It opened its maw, a mass of heat pouring out of it with a large mumble making Corlia flinch and cringe at the heat as she took a hold of Tyarel but she didn't pull it out for the reminder of the burning heat reminded her of Sauron long ago and it made her shrink back. The fellowship watched in horror as Gandalf faced the Balrog.

"You cannot pass!" he roared at the creature making it roar back at him in anger, Frodo's cry being muted as the demon flung out his arms, rising in height.

"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor…" he loudly told the demon and Corlia stiffened as Gandalf lifted his staff, a blazing light radiating from it making Corlia twitch.

"The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udûn!" Gandalf continued. The Balrog heaved up his arms making a sword of fire form in its hands.

"Gandalf, no!" Corlia cried at him but it was too late, the Balrog took his strike making Gandalf bravely parry the blow with his blade but the impact was too large, making the bridge tremble and weakening, the Balrog's blade smashing from the impact.

"Go back to the Shadow!" he ordered the Balrog whom merely stepped onto the bridge, ignoring Gandalf completely. Gandalf, with widened eyes, raised his sword and staff together.

"YOU...SHALL NOT...PASS!" he cried out, driving his staff into the bridge causing a bright flash of blue light appear. As the Balrog took another step forward the weakened bridge collapsed making the Balrog fall forward but somehow it managed to regain its balance, collecting itself as it managed to stand back on its ledge, glaring at Gandalf. With another roar the Balrog flung out its whip, threateningly lashing it at Gandalf, making him duck. The Balrog struck its whip again but Gandalf wasn't fast enough as he was forced off the ledge, only one hand visible. Corlia, being the nearest one, flung herself onto the floor, grabbing his hand before he could fall. Gandalf managed to pull himself up, gazing at everyone behind Corlia.

"Fly, you fools!" he shouted at them before gazing deeply into Corlia's eyes.

"Send him down with me. When reaching Lothlórien do not leave" he whispered before pushing away from Corlia, making her cry out in misery as she watched her long loved friend fall into darkness. The Balrog humouredly laughed at the fellowships wails but it soon fell silent when Corlia arose onto her feet, a cry from Legolas's mouth the last thing she heard. With an angered fling she brought out Tyarel, her blue eyes flaring up in anger as she gazed upon the murder, her fear completely gone as rage replaced it. The Balrog brought forward its whip again in an attempt to kill another.

"TYAREL" Corlia cried out and as they parried with one another; the Balrog's whip sizzling as Corlia was protected by her sword making the Balrog roar in anger. Corlia's eyes went wide with fear; she could not defeat such a demon, what was Gandalf thinking? She was skilled defeating orcs and trolls not ancient beasts…

"Tyarel, keep strong for Tyrlylth, the Mistress of the Blade" Corlia whispered to the snow white sword making a bright white light shine out as the Balrog whipped his whip in her direction, an almighty 'bang' echoing around the area as their weapons smashed against the other. The light shot out like an explosion, sending both Corlia and the Balrog flying off their feet as they flew backwards. Corlia strongly kept a hold of the broken Tyarel as Legolas picked up her limp, weakened form before rushing out along with the others; Corlia watched as the Balrog fell from sight, into the depths of darkness, where it belonged. Her eyes finally lingered on the broken shards of Tyarel as she was carried away out of the mines...

Everyone was lost in their despair of losing Gandalf. The hobbits were scrawled across the ground, weeping loudly with their heads low and their hands trembling. Gimli, his temper high, tried to return to the cave to give those orcs (and the fallen Balrog) a piece of his mind (and axe) but Boromir held him back with much difficulty. Legolas carefully placed Corlia on the ground, a shocked and disbelieved expression written across his face yet his eyes seemed puzzled and unsure as he gazed down at the war hero as she fumbled with the broken Tyarel with shaking hands, sadness, pain and confusion painted on her face as she refused to let tears fall.

"Legolas, get them up" Aragorn commanded but even he seemed unsure of the command for his heart was wildly beating and wrenching in pain.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir pleaded as he continued restraining the crazed dwarf as he let out his anger.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up" Aragorn softly said and Corlia leapt to her feet, startling everyone, but even though no tear was shed all could see the pain behind her darkened, emotionless blue eyes. She slowly walked over to Gimli as Aragorn attended to Sam and Legolas attended to Merry and Pippin.

"Come Gimli" Corlia gently said in a soft, soothing voice as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Gimli saw the understanding and pain in her eyes; had she too lost everyone she loved and saw the aftermath of it? The dwarf, never seeing her in such a way, froze at her touch but all his sorrow and pain seemed at ease by her touch and, numbly, he settled down allowing a puffing Boromir to release him.

"Thank you Boromir" she quietly said to him before turning and racing after the fellowship that was at a run. Corlia glanced ahead noticing the golden forest she knew only too well and her heart fell, she really didn't want to deal with the Lady of the Wood, not now, not ever…

They kept at a jog until they halted under the leaves of a forest with tall and shapely trees that were covered in lichen and moss.

"Stay close, young Hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell…" Gimli whispered to the hobbits and, as they continued to walk again, Corlia stiffened – she could feel eyes all around her, watching them, watching every single move they made.

"They are watching us" she murmured to Legolas while gazing at the trees, spotting one elf with her sharp eyes yet Legolas did not see them however he felt them.

"Well here is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" Gimli grumbled but Corlia didn't register his words for she had leapt into the air, flipping over twice until she held the broken Tyarel at an elf's neck, his body rigged in surprise.

"Oh…" Gimli breathed, his eyes crossing as he eyed up an arrow in his face. Only Corlia and Legolas were fast enough to raise their weapons but Legolas was surrounded unlike Corlia who had jumped at one from behind, using the unnamed elf as a shield but she realised they were no threat so she lowered the broken Tyarel, patting the elf on the shoulder.

"I apologise, young one, you startled me" she told him before stepping aside, a timid, forced smile crossing her lips as she passed the shocked elf and stood in the centre with the rest of the fellowship, nudging Legolas's bow to make him lower it which he did without question.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark" an elf with long blonde hair and commanding eyes humouredly remarked, standing forward to speak with the fellowship. Corlia leapt to the dwarf's side, her hand tightly gripping Tyarel as the elf eyed it up as her other hand rested on the growling Gimli's shoulder, calming him down once more. The elf that stood before them looked at the fellowship, analysing them in depth.

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion. (Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil)" he greeted Legolas with a light bow.

"Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien. (Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien)" Legolas replied to the elf, now known as Haldir, and he returned the gesture in a sign of respect. Haldir soon turned his attention to Aragorn.

"A, Aragorn in Dúnedain istannen le ammen. (Oh, Aragorn of the Dúnedain, you are known to us)" he spoke to him kindly.

"Haldir" Aragorn replied with a clipped tone before looking at Corlia with an unsure look, parting his lips to speak.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!" Gimli butted in, his anger welling up again.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days" Haldir replied with a smirk and Gimli deeply glared at him.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!" Gimli shot back at him making Haldir step forward in a threatening way but Corlia had also stepped forward, her eyes flaring with challenge but a grin plastered on her lips in pride towards the dwarf.

"That was not so courteous" Aragorn muttered, bringing the conversation back under control to make sure no fighting started. Haldir, sending a look of disbelief at Corlia who guarded the dwarf, turned his eyes to Frodo.

"You bring great evil with you" he told him before looking back at Aragorn.

"You can go no further" he commanded before turning away. Corlia, angered by his rude manners, walked on a stride to give him a lesson but Aragorn, with soft words, did that job for her in a much, nicer way (unfortunately).

"It isn't your fault Frodo" Corlia softly told him over the arguing Haldir and Aragorn. Frodo knew that no one blamed him yet he felt alone, so alone…

"Gandalf's death was not in vain...nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo...don't carry the weight of the dead" Boromir wisely said and the hobbit pondered this but he sharply looked up as Haldir and Aragorn reproached. The mention of Gandalf brought the confusion back into Corlia's eyes for she was greatly confused of his words but something deep inside of her told her that she must not leave this forest, not yet at least.

"You will follow me" Haldir unhappily said and, with a twirl on his heel, he led the fellowship onwards as the other elves 'disappeared' into the forest.


	6. Old Friends

Sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy with A levels at school but now they are all over so hopefully I'll be able to update more often.

CHAPTER SIX

The fellowship were amazed by the beauty of the golden wood yet Corlia didn't look upon its beauty for she was deeply concerned and worried of her arrival here. She had only met the Lady of the Wood once but it was long ago when she was young and broken… Her attention returned as they all arrived in Caras Galadhon, the last rays of the evening sun streaming through the trunks of the trees. They all ascended the path until night fell upon them and, in the blue glow of a moonlit night, the fellowship climbed a twisting staircase around a large trunk of a tree, passing numerous platforms as they go past and finally reaching a great palace in the trees that was lit with silvery lights. A curving walkway faced them all, leading up to a low stair to an archway. Slowly they all gathered around the archway as Haldir stepped to one side, sending one fleeting glance at the fellowship before looking up, his eyes shining with love as a glow formed on top of the stairs.

The Lord and the Lady, known as Celeborn and Galadriel, descended the small stairs to meet the fellowship, hand in hand, and all except Corlia stared at them in awe. Galadriel kept her eyes firmly fixed onto Frodo but she did not speak. Corlia placed her hand upon her weeping wound, glad it had stopped bleeding, but she wearily kept her attention on Galadriel.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Nine there are here and nine there were set out from Rivendell but one of you are not the one I seek. Tell me, where is Gandalf for I much desire to speak with him… I can no longer see him from afar" Celeborn slowly spoke in his loud, clear voice making Corlia look upon him in such admiration that it secretly made Celeborn's ears turn a little pink.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow" Galadriel quietly answered her lover, her voice as soft as the breeze yet as powerful as a queen.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth" Legolas informed them and Corlia flinch, making both the Lord and the Lady look upon her as Corlia tried to mask her fear. Unknown to them all Corlia blamed herself for the fall of Gandalf; she should not have frozen in her step, she should have helped him defeat the Balrog even if she was not skilled.

"For we went needlessly into the net of Moria" Legolas continued making only Galadriel gaze back at Legolas but Celeborn was captured by Corlia and, as she looked up, she sent him a forced friendly smile in greeting.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glóin" Galadriel spoke again making Corlia turn her attention away from Celeborn and onto Galadriel, wondering what she meant.

"For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief" Galadriel continued with a small smile before turning to Boromir. Corlia watched him intently as he seemed in pain and misery for he turned his eyes away from her, weeping quietly to himself but Corlia placed a hand on his arm, comforting him as the Lady finally placed her eyes upon Corlia. Corlia stood up tall and kept her eyes fixed on Galadriel's; even though she was afraid she could face anything, or at least she believed she could.

"You have returned to us but it does not seem as if you have your blade anymore. Tell me, what has happened?" Galadriel spoke again and Corlia openly glared at her making the whole fellowship and Haldir look at her in confusion for nearly everyone loved the Lady of the Wood.

"Why ask things that you already know the answers to wise one?" Corlia coolly replied but Galadriel merely smiled at her making Corlia glare even more in hatred. Legolas was extremely confused; had Corlia met Galadriel before? Why is she glaring at her? Had something happened between them both? Celeborn, noticing the tension between the two females, parted his lips.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf hope is lost unless the Mistress is to lead them" Celeborn slowly said but Corlia stepped back, shaking her head in refusal. The last time she had been in any kind of control was when many elves and men fell to their deaths; the memory of it all brought sorrow upon her heart and the fresh pain of Gandalf's fall made pain and anger well up inside yet she did not show it on the outside.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all" Galadriel spoke again and Corlia softened her glare towards the elleth, wondering what her next words would be. Corlia might be weary and slightly afraid of the Lady but she was no fool, she knew well that the Lady was as wise as herself or Gandalf.

"Yet hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace" she told them all and with a waving hand she sent them away.

Haldir led them to an open area after refreshing themselves and they quietly set up a sleeping area but, as Corlia sat sadly to one side, she picked up the singing of the elves, her heart wrenching in pain as she listened to the song, ignoring everyone else talking in the camp.

A Olórin i yaresse… (Olórin who once was…)

Mentaner i Numeherui (Sent by the Lords of the West)

Tírien i Rómenóri… (To guard the Lands of the East…)

Melme nóren sina (Our love for this land)

núra ala (Is deeper than the deeps)

Eäro… (Of the sea…)

…Maiaron i Oiosaila, (Wisest of all Maiar,)

Manan elye etevanne (What drove you to leave)

Nórie i malanelye? (That which you loved?)

Ilfirin nairelma (Yet we will cast all away)

ullume nucuvalme. (Rather that submit.)

Nauva i nauva... (What should be shall be...)

Ú-reniathach (No more will you wander)

i amar galen (The green fields of this earth)

I reniad lín ne môr, nuithannen. (Your journey has ended in darkness.)

After the song for Gandalf had finished Corlia noticed that everyone except herself and Frodo had gone to bed but Boromir tossed and panted in his sleeping bag, his eyes squinting closed. Corlia slowly approached him, crouching down next to him.

"Boromir" she quietly whispered making the man of Gondor open his eyes to gaze upon the woman. She carefully placed a hand on his shoulder making him relax down.

"Forget what has been shown and let your heart be at peace and run free" she lightly told him and Boromir nodded, much too tired to argue, and soon enough he fell into slumber. Corlia kept at his side for some time, whispering soft words, and when she told herself that he was now fine she stood, knowing that she could not rest tonight.

She walked away from the small camp, ignoring looks from stray elves as she passed and soon enough she sat herself next to a small stream. She pulled out Tyarel once again, placing the shortened blade in her hands as pain erupted through her body.

"It can be fixed" a voice spoke behind her and she darkly sighed, keeping silent as Haldir sat next to her, gazing at the stream in front of them both.

"It would not be the same" Corlia replied in an emotionless voice, a hidden meaning behind her words. Haldir gazed at her in wonder.

"Why so?" he innocently asked but Corlia bitterly laughed, a haunted expression falling over her face, startling Haldir.

"You would not understand" she bitterly told him as she fingered the hilt, her fingers trailing over letters that were too worn to read. They sat in silence for a minute or two before Haldir spoke again.

"Why do you defend a dwarf?" he questioned and Corlia sent him a glare making the ellon raise his hands up in surrender.

"I am merely wondering, I do not mean any offence" Haldir quickly told her and Corlia nodded, softening her features; she should not take out her pain on another.

"During my life I have learnt not to look at ones race but to look at ones heart and soul. I spent many years in battle so I was forced to deal with long journeys, travelling alongside different races; at first I stuck to the elves but soon enough I wandered to the Men and then to the Dwarves and I soon learnt that each race was as different and as unique as the other…" Corlia briefly explained making Haldir hum in thought.

"Even though I have spent little time with Gimli travelling through the Mines of Moria he is a companion and also a friend. I would give my life to him without a thought" Corlia finished off with a smile and Haldir smiled back at her, entranced.

"I did not know women were allowed to fight among Man" Haldir noted, glancing at her human-shaped ears in wonder and slight disbelief.

"They are not but I do not exactly belong to the race of Man but forgive me, I do not wish to discuss that matter" Corlia replied, another haunted expression falling across her face and Haldir couldn't help but wonder if it pained her.

Approaching feet earned both of their attentions but Haldir immediately stood, bowing low as the Lord walked to them in his long strides.

"My Lord" Haldir greeted formally and the Lord, Celeborn, nodded to him in greeting but his attention was fixed on the slumped form of Corlia whom looked upon him.

"It is good to see you again Celeborn, it has been much too long" Corlia spoke to him, uneasily standing back onto her feet as Celeborn walked closer. Haldir was completely surprised by the way she had spoken to him for he was a Lord and she was a nobody, just a normal mortal, well, that was what he believed.

"I see you have met" Celeborn spoke, indicating to Haldir, and Corlia nodded, awkwardly placing her broken Tyarel into its sheath.

"Briefly" she told him with a forced smile.

"Ah, well I shall introduce you both then. Tyrlylth, this is Haldir, our finest Marchwarden here. Haldir, this is a very old friend of mine, Corlia, but she is well known as Tyrlylth" Celeborn introduced with a playful smile and Haldir widened his eyes in surprise for he knew the stories of Tyrlylth, the Mistress of the Blade.

"I have heard many stories of you, war hero, from the beginning of the First Age all the way up to the Second Age but we all believed that shadows had taken you…" Haldir whispered softly to Corlia whom fidgeted with her fingers.

"The Second Age was a very hard time for me, especially after the defeat of Sauron, so I kept to myself and moved to the North before returning back to Rivendell" Corlia briefly told him and Haldir realised, sadly, that she didn't want to explain anything to him in further detail. He could not blame her though for they had only met and now he realised that he was the nobody while she was the great war hero that went down in legends and tales. As Haldir thought of this he gazed between the Lord and the war hero and realised that they greatly needed to speak to one another, alone, so he gave a look at Celeborn, who showed no emotion at all as he gazed upon Corlia, and he stepped back.

"I must be on my way. I fear that Rumli will cause chaos again if I do not see him soon. I bid you a good night my Lord and Tyrlylth" Haldir spoke before respectfully bowing at them, strongly smiling at the two as he turned and left.


	7. The Hidden Flag

CHAPTER SEVEN

"Come Corlia, let us sit like two old friends and talk until we cannot anymore" Celeborn freely said as he took a seat where Haldir once was and Corlia sat back down, next to him, her eyes forever watching the stream.

"Tell me, how did your journey to the North go?" he gently asked and Corlia awkwardly smiled at him before going into a long account on whom she met and what she did making Celeborn laugh at her added tales and embarrassing moments. They both fell into silence but it was comfortable, peaceful.

"Tell me, my friend, what happened to Tyarel?" Celeborn asked and Corlia filled him in with the details, tearing up near the end as she brought the broken Tyarel out, looking down at it. Celeborn carefully took Tyarel out of her grasp before looking at it in depth, shaking his head.

"I do not know if we will be able to fix it here" he gently told her but Corlia merely smiled at him, a sad but soft smile.

"I don't want it fixed… it wouldn't be the same if it was" Corlia sadly said as she watched Celeborn gaze at it, his eyes misting over as he thought of long, lost, frightening memories and unbearable pain. He carefully gave Corlia Tyarel back but he placed his hand on hers in a friendly manner. They spoke together for another hour about old times spent together years ago but soon the dark night was lightening making Celeborn realise how much time had flown by.

"Come, I wish to show you something before I let you go to rest" he told Corlia who, in a much happier mood than earlier, agreed to this and walked alongside him as they walked together and up the flight of stairs that surrounded the tree trunk they had climbed earlier to visit the Lord and the Lady.

Instead of continuing all the way up to where the archway was Celeborn turned onto one of the platforms, the elves bowing down as he passed along with Corlia. They both reached a new archway and Celeborn paused for a moment, resting a hand on Corlia's shoulder.

"Please do not be angry with what I have to show, wait to see what I have to say" Celeborn softly said and Corlia stiffened, unsure what the Lord was up to. Celeborn removed his hand from her shoulder as he walked through the archway and into the room, a hesitant Corlia slowly following behind, gazing around the room. Corlia gasped at the large room for it held many pieces of armour and weapons that were worn yet they still looked magnificent as they proudly stood in their glass cabinets. Slowly Celeborn gracefully walked through the lined cabinets, heading to a certain one that held a single weapon. As Corlia followed him and looked at the cabinet she let out a cry of despair, wanting nothing more than to run away, far away where she didn't have to deal with the pain that erupted through her soul. Celeborn placed a hand upon her shoulder again making her tremble in sorrow.

In the cabinet sat a single spear, as tall as her, and on the top it was a startling white, the same colour as Tyarel, and all the way down the spear worn designs were still seen along with elven words that could barely be seen but she remembered them well.

At the bottom of the cabinet sat a solid plank that the word 'Aiglos' was engraved onto it. Upon seeing the spear Corlia was overwhelmed with painful emotions that only Celeborn, Elrond and Galadriel knew the reason to. She staggered back several steps but now, as she gazed at it, she didn't feel the need to run, she felt the need to stand here, forever, and gaze upon the spear for even though it brought pain and misery to her heart it also brought a touch of happiness for she remembered very old memories that she would treasure forever. Celeborn carefully watched Corlia for he didn't know how she would react seeing something so personal and sacred to her. They kept as still as statues and as silent as the dead as they stood together, entrapped with their own memories, both happy and sad, and they longingly looked at the spear.

"A true war hero" Corlia managed to whisper through her dried lips, her eyes never leaving the spear as she spoke of the owner of the almighty, famous spear that had been through many wars and battles and killed so much evil.

"Aye" Celeborn breathed, thinking deeply of his next words.

"He... he was a great High King, no one could ever replace him…" Celeborn whispered.

"Nay, he should not of fallen" Corlia managed to say through a crackled voice, her shaking increasing as she forced herself to hold in tears.

"You meant everything to him you know…" Celeborn told her as he refocused his eyes onto Corlia whom had snapped her eyes away from the spear and onto Celeborn, her eyes unreadable.

"He wanted to declare his love for you as soon as the battle was over" Celeborn continued but she sharply shook her head making Celeborn fall into silence immediately.

"He told me… th-that he looked into Galadriel's mirror a-and he had seen what was to happen in the battle… h-h-he said everything would go well…" Corlia managed to say through her trembling lips. Celeborn parted his lips to speak but he shut them again, waiting for Corlia to continue as her eyes filled with tears that she still stubbornly refused to let fall.

"W-w-w-when he was d-dying, he t-told me that he had seen m-m-me falling instead… instead of h-h-him…" Corlia said, no longer holding the tears at bay as they freely flowed down her face. Celeborn kept deadly still; Galadriel had known of this for she sees everything and, normally, that was fine by Celeborn for that was her business but she failed to tell him, tell him something so important, so disastrous that involved his two closest friends that were deeply in love with one another yet they never got the chance to express their feelings to one another. Very carefully Celeborn pulled her into a brotherly hug making Corlia loudly weep as she tightly clung onto him like a child, the bottled up emotions finally set free.

"It pains me too, my friend, I knew not of his fate… not until now" Celeborn breathed as he struggled to keep his own emotions in check; he was saddened at the fate of Corlia's lover but he was also angry at his own lover for not telling him. The pair, bonded together by friendship and family love, pulled away from their grieving hug and gazed at one another.

"I now understand why you do not like Galadriel so much" Celeborn softly said with a forced, small smile. Corlia gently forced a smile back to him before gazing once more at the spear.

"I'm afraid that I must leave for I wish to sing alone before resting" Corlia quietly said and Celeborn, understanding her completely, gave her a strong look.

"He will be so proud of you, my friend, but ask yourself this; would he want you to be alone or have someone beside you? With that I bid you farewell" Celeborn wisely said before strolling out the room, leaving Corlia alone to ponder at his words and gaze upon the spear.

It was some time until Corlia left the room, the image of the spear stuck in her head as she strolled down the stairway again and into the forest, seeking the small stream from hours ago. She found it with ease and, in her daze, failed to notice a certain elf as she sat by the stream, gazing up into the sky that had lightened in the morning sunrise. Corlia deeply sucked in a breath and the certain elf thought that she had seen him but she hadn't for she allowed more tears to fall down her cheeks as she sung to the sky above.

Gil-galad was an Elven-king.

Of him the harpers sadly sing:

The last whose realm was fair and free

Between the mountains and the sea.

His sword was long, his lance was keen.

His shining helm afar was seen.

The countless stars of heaven's field

Were mirrored in his silver shield.

But long ago he rode away,

And where he dwelleth none can say.

For into darkness fell his star;

In Mordor, where the shadows are.

The certain elf that watched her from afar was amazed by Corlia; her voice was as soft as velvet yet in her words so much pain and heartache was heard and the emotions that played across her face were so open and free. He couldn't hide away any longer for he had been searching for her for hours and his heart was wrenching in pain for he hated the way she was in.

"You have a beautiful voice" he whispered as he walked into sight of Corlia whom quickly wiped her eyes before glancing over to the newcomer, recognising it to be Legolas.

"What is wrong little one?" Legolas asked as he hurried over, crouching beside Corlia. Legolas's heart wrenched in pain again as he gazed at the broken Corlia who sat on the floor in tears. Over the last couple of days Legolas's mind had been working overtime but only one person kept popping up, and that was Corlia. There was something about her that, well, Legolas couldn't explain it for he couldn't find the right words but Legolas deeply felt towards her and he wanted nothing more than to learn what pained her so and heal it to see her smile, laugh and maybe love. Corlia kept silent at Legolas's question but in his presence she felt safe… it reminded her greatly of her loved one years ago, and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. She hated being emotional, she should be strong for she was a war hero, a leader, someone that people looked up to, not an emotional wreck that cowered in fear and cried like a baby…

'…but ask yourself this; would he want you to be alone or have someone beside you?' Celeborn's words echoed through her mind and she knew, without a doubt, that her loved one would have wanted her to move on and find someone but could she truly leave behind the pain she felt and find happiness in another? A hand being placed on her own jumped her out of her thoughts and she looked deeply into Legolas's eyes, feeling that burning connection again. She quickly flickered her eyes to the stream, sadly sighing before patting the grass next to her, requesting Legolas to sit, which he did.

"Celeborn reminded me of someone from years ago and he was very dear to me…" Corlia began, recovering her emotions quickly but Legolas still saw the pain in her eyes and also the barriers were slowly building up again. Legolas knew that if he didn't find out what she kept so hidden behind her barriers now then he would never find out.

"Is he still dear to you?" Legolas carefully questioned as he paid close attention to her.

"Aye, he will be forever close to my heart…" Corlia answered him while tugging on the silvery material that was hidden upon her heart. At this Legolas was slightly saddened, maybe she had a lover already and his own chances were very slim but he had to find out for sure if this was true or not.

"Was that something of his?" Legolas asked and Corlia sadly smiled, pulling out the material from next to her heart and shaking it, unfolding it to reveal a half-burnt bright silver flag with small white stars on it. The flag reminded Legolas greatly of something he had seen many years ago but he couldn't think of who it belonged to.

"He took this to every battle he ever rode into… it was sacred to him… I think it was his fathers but I am unsure for he did not speak of him much" Corlia explained, taking her eyes away from the stream to gaze up at the sky before looking down again, pulling out Tyarel, showing it to Legolas.

"When we rode into the last battle together, the Last Alliance of Elves and Men, he gifted me with this sword… it was his before but he told me to take it… he said that it will protect me from the greatest evil if I was unfortunate to face it" she continued with a distant expression.

"When we rode into battle we kept side by side, and all seemed well until Sauron came out, wielding the One Ring. Both he and I were the unlucky ones to face him for Sauron flung many to the side like rag dolls. My friend had his spear while I had his sword and together we attempted to take him down, and we nearly did but something went awfully wrong…" Corlia spoke, pausing as her heart tightened at the memory.

"What happened next…?" Legolas bravely asked, wanting to know more about Corlia and her friend as she called him.

"S-Sauron had somehow increased in temperature so one touch would burn you. Sauron managed to grasp me by the shoulder, burning my flesh, but the most painful thing was when he placed his hand onto my chest, pushing his flaming hand in to get a hold of my heart as he mocked the men and elves around us" Corlia said as she winced at the memory.

"Is that how you got your scars upon your right shoulder and upon your chest?" Legolas asked and Corlia stiffly nodded.

"I see that Sauron did not succeed… tell me, what happened next?" Legolas continued, squeezing her hand as she clenched her eyes shut at the painful memory.

"The one I fought alongside with, my friend, he… he leapt at Sauron, pushing him off me and together they fought until my friend could fight no more for Sauron had badly burnt him. Another managed to distract Sauron as I leapt to my friend's side but it was too late, there was nothing I could do to save him. Before he passed away he gave me this flag that he had always kept at his heart and told me to keep it next to my very own heart in memory of him… After that he passed away. He had given up his life for mine…" Corlia finished with a sob and Legolas instantly pulled her into a loving embrace.

"It was all my fault, I should have known what was to happen, I should have been faster… They say that I am the war hero but why could I not save him? I am no war hero" Corlia mumbled into Legolas's shirt, her true thoughts bubbling out. Whispering soft words of comfort, Legolas tried to lull her to sleep, unsure of how to reply to her confession. He feared greatly for Corlia; if she held so much grief in her heart then would she perish like the elves did? He knew that Corlia was no elf but he also knew that Corlia was no mortal for he had overheard the conversation between herself and Haldir. Legolas knew that Corlia had not once told Legolas 'his' name but he did not ask for he was afraid that she would break. He tightly held her in his arms as she tightly clung onto him; that was the moment when Legolas's and Corlia's connection entwined and locked together, refusing to loosen as Legolas carefully carried Corlia back to camp, setting her into bed before sitting at her side, singing soft songs as she slept…


	8. Secrets and Old Lovers

CHAPTER EIGHT

Once again time passed and it was nightfall. The fellowship were merrily sitting in a circle with Haldir and a few other elves as they told stories, new and old. The fellowship had already taken part in telling wonderful tales, some funny, some serious and some… well, I dare not say, but now it was Haldir's turn.

"Tonight I shall speak of the tale of Gil-galad for I heard a sorrowful soul singing his song early this morning though I do not know who it was…" Haldir softly started making Legolas lean forward in interest for he knew who had sung the song and Corlia, unknown to anyone, flinched at the name as she took a hold of Legolas's hand, the warmth settling her down as Legolas gazed at her in surprise. Haldir softly spoke of his past and soon came to the ending of his tale.

"..he then formed the Last Alliance of Elves and Men with Elendil, High King of the Dúnedain-in-Exile, the armies of Elves and Men victorious after the Battle of Dagorlad laid siege to Sauron in Mordor…" he spoke but Corlia, only seen by Legolas and Aragorn, let go of Legolas's hand and left the circle with tears in her eyes. Legolas was unsure if he should follow her or not but Haldir's next words caught his attention.

"…at the end of the siege both Gil-galad and Tyrlylth aided in the overthrow of Sauron's physical body yet Gil-galad perished in the assault while Tyrlylth was badly injured. It is rumoured that Gil-galad was slew by the heat of Sauron's own hands and that he also tried to slew Tyrlylth in the same manner" Haldir finished his tale, earning a clap off everyone except Legolas who had put the pieces together. He quickly stood, saying a quick farewell before leaving, his thoughts racing.

Corlia wasn't in love with just anybody, Legolas thought, she was in love with Gil-galad, a High King that went down in legends. Legolas thought back to the burnt flag that Corlia always carried and, at that moment, Legolas remembered seeing it many years ago when he saw Gil-galad ride into battle with his people; he also remembered Corlia riding at his side, her figure strong but her eyes forever troubled as she kept an eye on Gil-galad. Legolas felt numb, extremely numb, for he knew that he could not compete with the likes of Gil-galad for Corlia's love. Corlia was in too much pain with her past, Legolas thought, and she wouldn't want to be with Legolas. Legolas was torn; he wanted to help Corlia and save her from the pain but he didn't want her to believe that he was trying to take Gil-galad's place even though it was told that Gil-galad never had a lover…

"Prince Legolas, come with a walk with me" a humble voice spoke startling poor Legolas out of his thoughts. He turned to view the owner of the voice, quickly bowing for it was Lord Celeborn. Legolas walked with Celeborn for a long, long talk…

At the time of Legolas joining Celeborn in a stroll Corlia was silently sitting in camp, her hands clenching and unclenching as she tried controlling her mixed emotions.

"Great sorrow is upon your heart" a smooth but strong voice spoke and Corlia snapped her eyes to Galadriel, glaring at her.

"Obviously" she sneered but Galadriel paid her no heed as she watched her stand. Corlia was unsure what the Lady was up to, and truth be told, she didn't want to know what she was up to.

"Do you need something?" Corlia hastily asked; she was in no mood to play with the Lady and her mind games but she was curious as to why she was trying to speak with her, after trying to speak to her after Gil-galad's death Galadriel had avoided Corlia ever since.

"I have heard that your sword has broken and I am here to gift you with a new weapon for you cannot leave and continue your path with the fellowship empty handed" Galadriel spoke before walking forward showing Aiglos, Gil-galad's spear, to Corlia but she quickly stepped back, her pain covered with newly found hatred towards her. The words that were engraved into the spear running through her mind:

'Gil-galad ech vae vaegannen matha, (Gil-galad wields a well-made spear,)

Aith heleg nín i orch gostatha; (The Orc will fear my point of ice;)

Nin cíniel na nguruthos (When he sees me, in fear of death)

Hon ess nín istatha: (he will know my name:)

Aiglos.

"You cannot gift me that" she heftily told Galadriel with a glare. Galadriel pretended that she didn't understand why Corlia wouldn't accept such a gift; it was one of the greatest spears ever made and also it was Gil-galad's... she accepted Tyarel so why not accept Aiglos?

"You don't understand, do you?" Corlia sneered, breaking Galadriel's thoughts.

"That weapon is Gil-galad's, not mine, and it shall never be mine. You cannot give me gifts to try and repair the broken friendship between us. You had no right to council Gil-galad to save my life after allowing him to look into your mirror! He should have decided his fate himself! I should have perished, not him!" Corlia snapped in anger and Galadriel realised her 'mistake' immediately but before she could utter a sound Corlia stormed off, heading in any direction that came to mind. How dare Galadriel try and reform a friendship between herself and her! It was her fault that Gil-galad was killed, and she knew it only too well. Galadriel quietly stood in the camp, looking in the direction where Corlia had stormed off. Galadriel secretly knew that Corlia would be angered by the spear and that, by doing what she did, would help Corlia lose the pain she felt towards the death of Gil-galad. With a timid smile the Lady turned, knowing that one day Corlia would forgive her.

Corlia's footsteps were hurried and sloppy, the watching elves hearing her easily as they watched her storm pass in the trees, the argument between Galadriel and her already spreading around the forest like wildfire. Corlia didn't care though, she was extremely angry. She was angry at Galadriel, she was angry at the past and she was also angry at herself. Her breaths were hurried as she paused in her step, not knowing where she stood, but she cared little for no eyes watched her and where she stood the area was peaceful, not quiet, but peaceful. The large over-towering trees lightly hummed to one another as they sang sacred songs. At their song Corlia sat at a tree trunk, deeply breathing in and out, closing her eyes tightly shut, calming her emotions and emptying her mind. She could feel it, her heart was tearing apart, breaking… was the grief finally catching up to her? Were her days now limited if she did not get her emotions under control?

"Oh Gil-galad, my lost friend, what am I to do?" Corlia whispered and, after speaking, the humming of the trees grew louder, making her snap her eyes back open, her jaw falling slack as she gazed upon a see-through figure that smiled down at her in all his glory, before her floated Gil-galad. Corlia rubbed her eyes with her hands, not believing that his form floated in front of her but there he stayed in his peaceful form; tight blue clothing he wore, the same he wore when she last saw him before his death. His dark coloured hair gracefully fell over his shoulders, the way it always had, while his shining grey eyes gazed down at her as he held his hand out for her. She accepted it, amazed that her hand did not go through his body as he pulled her up to her feet, standing her before himself.

"Why do I see you?" Corlia whispered, her voice barely auditable, but Gil-galad heard her perfectly.

"I am afraid that you will perish with all this heartache" Gil-galad told her in a sad tone of voice, "I do not wish that to happen to you."

"Why did you not come after the battle?" Corlia asked in confusion but Gil-galad gave her a loving smile as he squeezed the hand he still held.

"I could not, my special one, for it was too soon and you needed to accept that I had gone forever. Many years I have watched over you but still the Valar did not allow me to speak with you and it pained me so, they told me I had to wait and today was the day I was allowed to lay my eyes upon you once more before I can rest peacefully until we meet again in the afterlife" Gil-galad told her, his grey eyes sparkling at the thought of having Corlia next to his side once again.

"But my special one, you cannot live your life like this. Many years you have hidden up in the north, slaying orcs and barely escaping death. You hide your emotions and close your heart off; you act your life as if you are someone else. Where is the Corlia I once spent my happiest days with?" Gil-galad sadly spoke.

"She died the day your soul left my side" Corlia sadly spoke but Gil-galad sent her another loving smile, lifting his free hand to place it on her cheek, rubbing it softly.

"My special one, you are forever in my heart… but in yours, there is still room to love another who will love you more than I ever could. We were not fated to be with one another for our paths were forced upon war where we had little time for ourselves" Gil-galad told her making her part her lips but Gil-galad silence her with a frown.

"It kills me to see you this way and I know it also pains you. A bond has been built between you and another and you know that you cannot refuse it for it will lead to both of your deaths. Let your heart open up so it may be healed, let him take you into his arms and cherish you forever. When you do come to the afterlife that is when you can stand at my side, not as a lover but as a close friend… My time is up, special one, will you consider my words?" Gil-galad said, looking deep into her tearful eyes before standing a stride back, his hand falling from her cheek but his hand never leaving hers. Corlia kept silent for a minute; she knew that she could never be with Gil-galad but the bond they shared was one that she would never, ever have with another. He loved her and she loved him but she was destined to go with someone else… and Gil-galad, the fairest of them all, accepted her fate and wanted her to take it to make sure she was happy and free. Corlia felt the tears coming again but deep down, in her heart, something had been taken away leaving her heart light and full of life once more.

"Star of Radiance, thou have taken my pain away and given me words that have given me much thought. For thou… I shall open thee heart and follow thee fate and, when we next meet, we shall proudly stand side by side like we used to years ago when we marched to battle with our heads high and our blades sharp" Corlia managed to say to him, a burning light being seen deep within her eyes. Gil-galad gave her a true smile which Corlia did in return, giving him a squeeze with her hand one, final time. Slowly they parted their hands.

"I Melain berio le (May Valar keep you)" Corlia said to him, her smile faltering slightly.

"Ná Elbereth veria le, ná elenath dín síla erin rád o chuil lín (May Elbereth protect you, may her stars shine on the path of your life)" Gil-galad told her before he faded away, never to be seen again. The humming trees let out one last note before they fell into silence. Corlia, feeling weight lessen from her heart, weakly smiled but she deeply frowned as the weight came back but instead of it being in her heart it was at her left side. She glanced down, amazed as she pulled out Tyarel that was glimmering in the light, as good as new. A new sentence was engraved onto the glimmering sword:

'Protector of the Mistress'

After reading those words a small smile played on Corlia's lips. She finally felt free and a new person but something felt different, a new longing was set in her heart. Who was she longing for?

Authors note: After finishing this chapter I was wondering if I should do a short one-shot based on Corlia and Gil-galad… If anyone is interested with me doing this then let me know and I'll also be thankful for any ideas to what should happen in it. (:


	9. Words from a Brother

_**Authors**__** Notes:**__ Sorry for such the long wait for the update, I've been extremely busy with college that I haven't had much time to write anything. I was thinking of leaving the story but, after re-reading the positive reviews, I'm going to try and continue the story in my free time._

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER NINE.<strong>_

Days had passed and everyone, especially Legolas and Celeborn, had noticed the difference in Corlia; a fire burned in her eyes and they shone in life as she scattered around Lothlórien, telling tales to Haldir who she now saw as a brother and speaking riddles to Celeborn who scowled at her when he couldn't figure them out. If the truth was to be told Legolas was almost afraid to approach Corlia now that he knew that her heart belonged to Gil-galad but wise words spoken from Celeborn days before forced him to approach her after five days of avoiding her.  
>"Good morning Legolas" she greeted with a lopsided cheeky grin making Legolas automatically smile back in greeting, standing close to her side as she fired a throwing axe towards a target; she grinned in victory as it nearly hit the centre.<br>"Good day Corlia" Legolas softly said to her as he sat on a fallen log, watching her take her next shot with such grace that Legolas was almost jealous, almost…  
>"Tell me, why have you been avoiding me?" Corlia bluntly asked and Legolas gazed at her wide-eyed for he was taken totally by surprise, not expecting this question from her so suddenly. He parted his lips to speak, but found no words to voice.<br>"Ha, if only I could paint a picture of your face!" Corlia laughed as she looked upon Legolas with a grin that slowly fell into a smile.  
>"I know why you have avoided me for you have learnt the truth of my friend from my tale" she told him and, once again, Legolas was taken by surprise.<br>"Worry not, Legolas, for my heart has been lifted and a new light burns within, I am glad for the few days alone for I have thought things over and recovered" Corlia openly told him making Legolas raise an eyebrow; recovered from what? Legolas never found an answer to that for Corlia sighed, taking a seat next to him on the fallen log, gazing at the targets that stood far away.  
>"Aragorn has told me that the fellowship is to leave tomorrow morning. Are you to follow them?" Corlia carefully asked and Legolas looked at her, analysing her carefully.<br>"Aye I am. What of you?" he replied and questioned for, in one way, he prayed that she did follow so they could spend time together and, hopefully, Legolas could tell her his feelings for her. Corlia kept extremely still and quiet, battling with herself – should she follow Legolas in hope that he is the one Gil-galad spoke of or should she remain here and follow Gandalf's request.  
>"Nay…" she quietly said, "…I will not follow, not yet, there is something I must do that is very important and then, once completed, I shall come back" she told him making Legolas's heart wrench in pain with her answer.<p>

He stiffly nodded, standing to walk away. Before he could even move an inch Corlia grasped onto his hand, making him turn to look deep into her soft bright blue eyes that made his heart leap.  
>"Legolas… I…" Corlia breathed but her tongue was twisted into a knot, unwilling to say the words she wanted to. Instead she awkwardly pulled him into an embrace, clinging onto him in such a way that it made Legolas lose his breath and a strained smile to appear on his face as he returned the embrace.<br>"Keep safe until I return" Corlia whispered into his ear and Legolas noticed the plea in it. Was she worried about him?  
>"And you, little one, for I will be awaiting you to return to my side" he softly told her and Corlia, hearing similar words to what Gil-galad had spoken to her many years before, sighed in content, giving him one last squeeze before separating herself from his slender body. They looked at one another in the eye, lost in the moment, but it was broken by Haldir as he cleared his throat, eyeing the couple. Unknown to both of them he was given a rather rude warning from Gimli about getting too close to Corlia; he didn't understand why at first but now, seeing them like this, he understood but Haldir felt strongly towards the mysterious war hero and decided he wouldn't let her go without a fight for she was like a sister to him.<br>"Greetings. Corlia would you walk with me for I wish to discuss a private matter to you…" Haldir politely asked and Legolas narrowed his eyes towards Haldir before squaring his shoulders, giving Corlia a soft farewell before leaving the two, glancing over his shoulder longing as he went.

"Walk with me as we talk" Haldir instructed and Corlia did without a second thought for they usually did this. They both kept silent at first as they walked but Corlia knew there was something that Haldir wanted to speak of.  
>"Tell me, my friend, what troubles you?" Corlia asked making Haldir pause in his step, looking at her with an unreadable expression.<br>"I see the way you look at Legolas" he stated and Corlia raised an eyebrow at him. Was she not allowed to look at him?  
>"What are you trying to say Haldir?" Corlia asked him as she began to walk again, Haldir easily catching up to her in her long strides.<br>"I do not want you to get hurt, little one, for it would pain me greatly. Would you stay by my side instead?" Haldir awkwardly said and Corlia looked over towards him, amusement in her eyes.  
>"Haldir you know that Legolas would never come to harm me for he is loyal and kind. You know that I must return to the fellowship once my duties with the Lord are complete so I cannot stay by your side" she told him and Haldir shook his head, grabbing her hand as he halted her.<br>"I know that you feel for him, Corlia I see it in your eyes and your soul, even if you do not. You are like my sister little one and I know Legolas is a great elf but the path he treads is neither kind nor safe" Haldir wisely told her and Corlia kept silent and still before removing her hand from his.  
>"I know not of the feelings you speak of, brother, for he is a companion and a friend. His path is not one I can change though I do not wish it to be his; he does not go alone and I have faith in them all that they will all stay safe until I return" Corlia spoke.<br>"I must leave for I am to reclaim my axes and visit Celeborn" she continued before turning away from Haldir, walking in the direction she once came from.


	10. Celeborn's Request

**_CHAPTER TEN._**

The day was drawing to an end as Corlia approached Celeborn in a beautiful clearing not too far from where Corlia had rested with the fellowship during their time at Lothlórien.  
>"Did you wish to see me Celeborn?" she asked in her strong but light voice, eyeing up the Lord as she stood nearby.<br>"Yes Corlia" he replied without turning to gaze at her, instead he kept his eyes fixed up ahead, out into the darkening shadows that lingered around the tall trees. Corlia kept silent, wondering what the Lord was to say.  
>"Galadriel told me that he has seen you, is this true?" Celeborn asked and in his voice Corlia noticed a bit of sadness in his voice.<br>"Legolas?" she asked, referring to what happened moments before but Celeborn shook his head, his long light hair falling into his face.  
>"Nay, Gil-galad" he slowly whispered and Corlia gulped; the memory still clear in her mind.<br>"Aye he came to see me" she carefully told him, eyeing him up. Celeborn kept still and silent for several moments before parting his lips once more.  
>"I am to assume he spoke wise words with you for you are much like the Corlia I once knew but there is still a lot to let free. Something important lays close to your heart, has it crossed your mind to let it go?" Celeborn carefully said and questioned and the woman quickly shot her eyes at him, angered at his suggestion; the item he spoke of, Gil-galad's flag, was the last thing Gil-galad had given to her. It was something so important that she could never, ever throw it away. Celeborn must have seen the anger in her, probably expecting it, and he softly smiled, his head tilting down so their eyes locked onto one another's.<br>"I merely told you to let it go, not to be rid of it. Think of what I have spoken for something else close to your heart leaves soon… Corlia, I wish you to travel with Haldir to the boarders to reclaim something of importance tonight at midnight. He will come to collect you where the fellowship rest in an hour's time" Celeborn said and, with those words, he left the clearing, leaving Corlia in confusion.

Corlia knew that Celeborn wished her to let go of Gil-galad's flag but not to get rid of it; did that mean that she should not destroy it and, instead, leave it to fall as she strolled one day and never turn around to pick it up again? The flag had so much meaning behind it and so much history that she could not simply drop it or let it fly away… yet would giving it away be any better? She could not give it to someone she hardly knew for, in her heart, it wouldn't be right and she could not hand it over to Celeborn or Haldir… With a sigh of frustration she turned around, heading back to camp to give her farewells to the fellowship. As she walked she pondered over the other thing Celeborn had spoken about; what was this 'something else' that was close to her heart? Gil-galad had already left her side years ago and Haldir, as close as ever, was not leaving any time soon. Did Celeborn mean one of the fellowship? Did he speak of Legolas?

As Corlia entered the clearing the whole fellowship sat, slowly eating their evening meals. Aragorn, noticing her appearance straight after Legolas, got straight to his feet, walking over to her with a strange expression; it was as if he had lost something of great importance…  
>"Legolas has told me that you do not travel with us tomorrow" Aragorn stated, a sense of losing something deep in his eyes.<br>"That is correct for much more important things must be done beforehand" she carefully told him, keeping the information between herself and Celeborn hidden for Celeborn knew the words Gandalf had told Corlia and decided that she should remain in Lothlórien until the right moment to leave. Celeborn also informed her that she was to embark on a small journey to claim something special although he refused to tell her what this item was.

Boromir, overhearing Corlia and Aragorn, leapt to his feet, storming over to glare at the much shorter woman.  
>"And what is more important than the destruction of the One Ring?" he asked in anger.<br>"You desert us as if you care not about the path we must tread. Was Gandalf's sacrifice pointless?" Boromir continued to say in anger and Legolas quickly darted out of his seat in an attempt to come over and defend Corlia but she merely stood tall, giving Boromir a look that not even Sauron could look at without flinching.  
>"I do not desert you for once my job is done I shall return to you. There are more evil things than the One Ring, Man of Gondor, and to defeat them one must have the right equipment" she told him, skilfully holding in her anger as she silently patted herself on the back for remembering the words Celeborn had told her to say. Celeborn had informed her that what she was to collect would help the fellowship in completing their quest; he wisely said that in order to destroy the One Ring the fellowship would have to get through many battles that contained many orcs and trolls. Boromir was slightly shocked and confused at her replied but she lightly smiled at him, resting a hand on his shoulder.<br>"I will return Boromir, I promise" she told him but, in her heart, she felt as if this would be the last time she would ever see him. She tried to ignored those feelings as she gazed at the others, a tight but forced smile on her face. Legolas had returned to his seat and sat alone to one side, his expression unreadable for he too looked like he had lost his favourite bow. Corlia walked across to everyone, whispering words of comfort and farewells to the hobbits and giving Gimli a tight hug that made him blush and stumble over his own words.

Finally she reached Legolas who looked up at her in sorrow; at this time Haldir arrived into the clearing, clearly a lot earlier than he should have been.  
>"Corlia it is time to leave" Haldir ordered, giving a dirty look towards Legolas that Corlia caught and she sent Haldir a warning glare, straightening herself up.<br>'I thought that Haldir was close to Legolas? Had something happened between the two?' she asked herself but she shook her head, imagining that Haldir was only trying to protect her in his brotherly way.  
>"Will you give me a moment Haldir" she gently, looking at Legolas for a split second.<br>"We must go" Haldir urged.  
>"You are early" she noted and Haldir sighed, nodding before settling himself next to Boromir who gave the ellon a shifty look.<br>"Make it quick, the Lord wishes us to be on our way" Haldir instructed her and the woman nodded, grateful that the ellon had given her some time.  
>"Legolas, come with me for a second" Corlia requested in a quiet voice that only he and Gimli heard and Legolas nodded his head in acceptance, walking by Corlia's side as the pair left the clearing, out of the hearing range of the others who would ears-drop on their conversation… cheeky things.<p>

"I do not know how long I will be away…" Corlia awkwardly said after several footsteps, her eyes firmly set in front as Legolas kept his fixed on her form, wanting nothing more than to see her emotions.  
>"Why do you stay?" he gently questioned and Corlia sighed, knowing that she couldn't tell him the words Gandalf spoke of for he, along with the fellowship, believed him to be dead but deep in her soul she knew that Gandalf was still alive and fighting. She could only hope that Legolas and the fellowship thought the same…<br>"I must do something important for Celeborn before leaving. It is important though I know not what he wishes me to do" she quietly told him, partly telling the truth, and Legolas hummed from beside her, accepting her words. The pair continued to walk, a small silence settling between them but Corlia paused in her step, looking deep into Legolas's eyes.  
>"I fear that you will be attacked before I return" she quietly confessed to him, the feeling of losing Boromir settling back into her heart making it fall. Legolas gravely nodded, bowing his head down but she placed a hand underneath his chin making him raise it once more. Corlia removed her hand and placed it under her shirt, pulling out the shining flag that once belonged to Gil-galad.<br>"Take this with you" she told him, taking Legolas's hand and placing the flag into it.  
>"I-I cannot Corlia, it is special to you… and it belonged to Gil-galad" Legolas stuttered, trying to hand it back but Corlia refused to take it back, believing this was the right thing to do.<br>"Yes, it is special to me, which is why I wish for you to have it. Gil-galad would have wanted me to give it to you, Legolas, for he would have wished me to give it to someone I care for dearly. Gil-galad will no longer be close to my heart, but close to my side instead" she gently him with a smile.

Legolas clenched onto the flag in wonder and love and he carefully placed the folded flag next to his heart, a dazed look upon his face before recovering himself. He could see a great weight be lifted from Corlia's shoulders but, with his sharp elven eyes, he could see that she was vulnerable.  
>"What do you mean that he will be close to your side?" Legolas asked her in confusion, his brows knotting together. At this Corlia pulled out the newly fixed Tyarel, showing it to him as Legolas's mouth fell open yet he didn't manage to utter a word, not even when she returned Tyarel back into its sheath. One last time she looked deeply into Legolas eyes; different shades of blue sparkled with life and hope as he looked back at her, a smile playing on his lips. Once again the connection was felt between them, a connection that could easily rival the connection between both Gil-galad and Corlia but the connection was different now, it didn't clash. Approaching footsteps were heard and Corlia gently smiled to the ellon, certain that this was the one Gil-galad spoke of.<br>"Keep safe" she told him and with those words she turned, leaving Legolas alone as Corlia approached the feet, knowing only too well that they belonged to Haldir.  
>"Let us go, my friend, we have work to do" she told him and together they 'disappeared' into the forest, embarking on a small journey that, unknown to her, would make her stronger or weaker…<p> 


	11. The Return of the Wizard

_**Chapter Eleven.**_

The chirping of the birds slowly quietened down as darkness drew closer and closer, informing all that night was here and that the world should all be restfully sleeping in their comfortable beds. Both Haldir and Corlia walked side by side, the silence between them comfortable and peaceful. Corlia silently thought to herself, her light blue eyes barely taking in the small details as they walked deeper and deeper into the surrounding forest. Corlia now knew for sure that Legolas was the one that Gil-galad spoke of and that he was the one she was now bound to; was she ready to accept him as a part of her? Corlia knew that her heart was ready for him now that she now thought of Gil-galad in a different way but something trouble her mind deeply; Celeborn had sent her on a small quest to regain something, why? And why did Gandalf request her to stay here? Did Gandalf know of her small quest? Was she to reclaim something important? Celeborn had told her that what she was to collect would be very important and would be needed.  
>"Haldir how long must we travel?" Corlia asked, bouncing over a small stream with ease.<br>"We should reach our destination tomorrow night" Haldir replied with a long sigh.  
>"Do you know what we are to collect?" she questioned him in wonder and curiosity.<br>"Nay, Celeborn informed me that we are to collect a box and under strict rules we are not to try and open it" Haldir replied again and Corlia's eyebrow rose in confusion; was this new item that important? Who was it for?

Their trek was long and uneventful and, after two and a half days, they had returned back into the heart of Lothlórien. Haldir proudly carried a small, deep red box, his eyes shining in pride as he handed it over to Celeborn who beamed in relief.  
>"Thank you both for claiming this. Haldir, you are to return to your duties back on the boarders… orcs have been spotted" Celeborn spoke and Haldir bowed in respect, giving a soft farewell as he left.<br>"As for you, Corlia my friend, come and walk with me, there is someone you might want to see" Celeborn continued after Haldir left leaving Corlia in wonder. The woman dared not to ask the ellon as she followed, barely taking in the surroundings as they travelled through nameless corridors and up different flights of stairs.

Finally they reached a large room with a queen sized bed and a soft milk-coloured chair where a single figure sat, clad in white robes. As they entered his head immediately raised and a smile formed on his lips as Corlia couldn't help but gasp in amazement.  
>"Gandalf! It cannot be, whatever happened my friend?" she gasped as she darted over to the newly dressed wizard, a light chuckle escaping Celeborn's lips from behind.<br>"It is a long tale to tell and it shall be told but we do not have the time to do so now, there is something much more important to be spoken about" Gandalf briskly said before standing, eyeing up the box that Celeborn still had in his hands. Without Gandalf's command Celeborn set the box onto a small table, stepping back several steps.  
>"What you are about to see is not to be spoken about to anyone except to the ones in this very room" Gandalf stated, eyeing Corlia up and she nodded, understanding his words. The wizard grasped onto his white staff, holding it high as he chanted in the elven tongue making Corlia tilt her head to the side as the box glowed. With an almighty 'crack' the box unlocked (which was too dramatic for Corlia's taste as she jumped in surprise) and Gandalf let loose a huff in relief as he turned to face the startled woman.<br>"Open it Corlia, it will do you no harm now" Gandalf soft said and the followed his command without question, cracking open the box that revealed a glimmering silver ring.

Corlia gasped in horror.  
>"No Gandalf, I cannot take it" she half-cried as she stumbled backwards, eyes wide.<br>"I left that life behind years ago, I cannot take it back" she carried on, her muscles tensing as Gandalf angrily looked at her. Celeborn kept completely still and silent, he had never seen Corlia act this way – she was always the calm and observant one, trying to show no fear to others when she was faced with challenging things. He understood her fear though so he didn't dare speak in Gandalf's defence.  
>"It is your destiny; you must take it and follow the path that your family left you on. It is only you who can wield the ring and it is only you who can use it against the evil that you will soon face" Gandalf shot back, swinging his staff around in the process. Corlia paused in her step for a moment, gazing at Gandalf before looking at Celeborn.<br>"Galadriel has seen something, hasn't she?" she assumed, looking between them both and they both kept still, not uttering a sound. Corlia nodded, knowing that she was correct.  
>"What is my fate this time; will someone else bravely save my life?" she sarcastically continued on with a small sneer, her anger welling up as fear gripped her heart as she thought back to the time that Gil-galad had saved her life. Both Gandalf and Celeborn kept deadly silent as they looked at one another knowingly before glancing back at Corlia. Corlia felt her heart drop as her anger disappeared, she had hit the nail on the head...<br>"Who?" she weakly asked, her form slumping down on a spare chair in disbelief.  
>"Aragorn" Gandalf bravely said, taking his seat again as Celeborn walked to the box, gazing into it as he eyed up the ring, already knowing what power it held.<br>"Galadriel has looked upon your life for many years my friend and there are only two pathways; one where you accept your destiny and live your life in happiness… and the other where you refuse your fate and both Legolas and you will face your deaths along with Aragorn. The rest of the fellowship will be slaves to Sauron and his followers" Celeborn quietly confessed, turning to look at Corlia in sadness and regret. Corlia's heart was drumming in pain and horror; Aragorn and Legolas, dead? The others, slaves?  
>"You have only tonight to decide what you want to do, we travel early in the morning to join back with the fellowship" Gandalf declared.<br>"But what difference can I make when wielding the ring?" Corlia questioned the wizard.  
>"If you do not accept the Ring of Life, Corlia, Aragorn will fall at the battle of Helms Deep. Without Aragorn to lead the fellowship… there would be no hope left and without the Ring of Life, you shall die… without it you are mortal and do not have long to live" Gandalf explained making Corlia dramatically pale.<br>"But why would Aragorn fall?" she asked the wizard, not quite understanding why the Ring of Life, which granted her immortality, would lead Aragorn to his death.  
>"Because without it you cannot add the extra piece that was gifted from your ancestors" Gandalf explained in a sharp tone.<p>

At the mention of my ancestors Corlia felt a shiver trailed down her back; it was something she had tried hard to forget ever since the fall of Gil-galad. She knew exactly what extra piece he spoke of; an Aquamarine (light blue) gemstone that belonged to her line of family years ago but somehow it had got passed down to her distant cousin during an ambush in the mountains up North when he escaped – he was the only survivor.  
>When visiting him he gave Corlia the gemstone to add to the silver ring. Corlia had added the gemstone to the ring as he had instructed but after Gil-galad's fall she was lost in despair so she hid the gemstone deep in Fangorn forest and she gave the ring to Celeborn, wanting nothing more than a mortal life so one day she could join Gil-galad's side if she was given the chance.<p>

The gemstone was the key to unleash the real side of her that she wanted so badly to leave behind. Gandalf and Celeborn watched the woman closely, knowing full well the battle she fought with her own mind.  
>"Worry not Corlia, I have faith in you" Celeborn gently said as he patted her shoulder in sympathy. Gandalf quietly urged the woman to leave and ponder on things and, with that, she left without another word.<p>

It was now the next morning and Corlia was seen giving Celeborn a hug in farewell, discretely sending a glare to Galadriel as the Lady wished Gandalf good luck. Both Gandalf and Corlia swung onto two large, beautiful eagles, her silver ring brightly glimmering against the eagles brown feathers.  
>"We fly to Fangorn" Gandalf said, and with that, the two eagles took to the sky, the wind making Corlia's long raven hair flap in all directions.<br>"What is the fellowship doing in Fangorn?" Corlia couldn't help but ask.  
>"The fellowship has broken, Frodo and Sam are travelling to Mordor while Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli race to save Pippin and Merry who were taken by orcs" Gandalf explained and Corlia sucked in a mouthful of air.<br>"And what of Boromir, did he fall?" she asked him and Gandalf nodded making the woman sigh in sadness.  
>"He is free now, the ring cannot torture him no more" Gandalf softly added.<br>"What of you and I, do we join Frodo and Sam or the others?" she asked, wanting to find out as much information as she could before they reached Fangorn, which wasn't that far away now.  
>"I am to join Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli… You on the other hand, you are to journey on your own pathway, seeking out the remaining part to your ring" Gandalf instructed, lingering his eyes on her form for a few seconds before looking up ahead, whispering something to his eagle.<br>"Don't Merry and Pippin join the others then?" she asked Gandalf in confusion, not understanding why they were being broken up into small groups.  
>"They shall join later on but for now they are safe with the Ents" Gandalf said and Corlia gasped.<br>"The Ents? They have awoken? Of course! Merry and Pippin have awoken the Ents and now they lead them to war" Corlia quickly said, a smile crossing her face as she added things up and Gandalf nodded. She wasn't surprised about them waking them out, they did speak quite a lot and were extremely hard to ignore at times…  
>"Do I have long to search for the piece?" Corlia quietly asked and Gandalf grunted.<br>"Nay, once it is found you must travel to Helms Deep with all the speed you can gather. You must survive the battle Corlia, all of you must… You do not have to show your true form but think wisely…" Gandalf quietly spoke, his voice low and worried. Corlia nodded, gritting her teeth in determination; she was not going to allow her friends to fall just because she was afraid of whom she truly was…

The rest of the journey was silent and they soon reached the boarders of Fangorn.  
>"They have not arrived yet which gives you more time. Corlia, be on your way, the eagles will keep a look out for me along with Shadowfax" Gandalf ordered with a frown, glaring into the distance in search of life. Corlia quietly thanked her eagle before slinging her backpack over her back.<br>"Corlia" Gandalf spoke,  
>"Keep your eyes peeled when travelling to Helms Deep, the road is no longer safe but it will be your only time alone" Gandalf continued and before she could ask him what he meant he was already up in the air on one of the eagles, scouting the landscape. With a sigh Corlia turned, entering the forbidden forest of Fangorn.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Ok so I don't actually know if people read these little comments underneath a story (I usually don't because I'm lazy :P) but I just want to quickly say thank you for all the positive feedback and your comments  questions, they really do mean a lot to me :D x_


	12. The Fate of Corlia

_**Chapter Twleve.**_

Corlia tried her best to ignore the shivers that ran down her back, the atmosphere was as thick as a lion's mane and the pathway she knew she had to take was overgrown. She swung out Tyarel, cutting down her pathway as she made her way through. She could feel the trees groan with life but she felt nervous, unsafe because she had heard the stories of the trees turning wild and uncontrollable. She wasn't too concern though, she was more concern about the gem she was to collect. She knew the pathway off by heart, she had taken the exact same route at the end of the Second Age a few months after the death of Gil-galad. She was the one that had hidden it, she never wanted to see it ever again. Once a worthless gem but now something that held power, a power she once had but never wanted so, with the help of Saruman, she locked the power into the gem. She had buried it so it could be forgotten, lost; exactly how she wanted her memories to be…

She loudly scowled as a tree tried to grab her legs with its branch and she tripped, landing in the stream nearby. She could feel her throat grow dry at the sight of water but she quickly stood, knowing that the water would only make her taller. She continued to walk; slashing thorns with her blade, stepping on rocks to avoid the bog and taking a wide birth away from trees to stop being attacked. The repetitive motions made her brain-dead to them, her mind wandering onto other things. She could feel the Ring of Life thump with life, her whole body warm as if she was dressed in lots of clothing. She knew that the ring gave her protection but it was still weak, it needed its gem.

Days passed and she tried her best not to stop for too long, fearing that the trees or any brave creatures would claim her life. She knew she was getting closer, her strides were getting shorter and more reluctant to go forward but her mind forced her to keep going, to not flee away like a coward.

'Coward' she thought to herself, glaring into space. She thought at how she used to love her power; it was a gift, a thing of beauty, but after getting rid of the ring she found things a lot more different.

She wasn't the outcast any longer and she wasn't judged when one looked at her. She wasn't feared; instead people learnt to love her but she found no comfort. Immortality was something Men dreamed of and even Elves loved but, for her, it was endless pain of watching her friends die, her lover die… She had to suffer endless pain, sometimes she wished it would all end but death was not her pathway, her destiny. She was built for war, that was how she acquired such a ring, and that was her destiny but she didn't want that, she wanted to be free, to be a woman. She had told herself that after the Last Alliance of Elves and Men that she would retire from war, spend eternity with Gil-galad, but when he fell all she wanted to do was join him but she couldn't, she was no Elf… She had rid her ring, her power and immortality, as an act of freedom but also as an act of pain…

She held in her breath, her location found. The setting was one of beauty, the only place the trees didn't block the sunlight. The sunlight shone in a circle, the area bright and beautiful with wild flowers and herbs growing. A lone bolder stood alone, the colour somewhat changed. It wasn't changed by the Ents and it wasn't changed by the weather; it had changed by what lingered beneath it. The bolder was midnight black, parts of it gleaming as if threatening people away…Tyarel gleamed back at the bolder, as if challenging it, and Corlia raised her eyebrow between the two. As if magically her sword made her numbly walk closer to the bolder, the sword being raised into the air before forcefully smashing down on it, a loud crash being heard as the bolder split into half.

A black velvet box sat where the bolder had been split, the colour unspoilt from the surrounding mud and grass. Numbly she fingered the box, picking it up. Her hands were shaking, a fear she had forgotten about returning as reality sunk into her mind. She held an item of power, something that would want her unwanted, an outcast and something she didn't want to be – a monster. At the thought a picture of the fellowship settled in her mind; would they openly despise her? Or would they have the heart to accept her? She shook her head; if she couldn't accept it herself then why would others? She slowly opened the box, part of her heart pleading that the gem had broken, rotten or at least gone but it hadn't, it proudly stood out against the black silk, pleading to be taken. Corlia couldn't find the heart to take it though.

The thought of Legolas entered her mind; would he accept her if she took this ring? Could she hide such a thing away from the remaining fellowship? She continued to thoughtfully look down at the gem, the blue colour brightening making her flinch. She knew she still had a choice, she could still deny this and leave Middle Earth to fall but Gandalf knew her reason for being here… If she didn't claim it and carried on fighting beside them until her death would Gandalf forgive her? Would the fellowship forgive her if they ever found out? She scrunched her eyebrows together – they would hate her more for doing that then for being a monster. She loudly growled before grabbing the gem out of the box, adding it to her ring. A loud scream erupted out of her throat.

Burning.

Pain.

Memories.

She fell to her knees, forgetting about her trusted sword as she clutched her body, beginning to roll around in the mud as the power attacked her. Her body tried defending her, fighting against it, but the power was too strong. She could its 'poison' running through her veins, the pain unbearable as it gripped her throat, making it hard to breathe. Her body violently shook and the trees cringed back at the sight, their branches flinging around themselves in a protective manner as a feeling of darkness began to enter the atmosphere – the darkness wasn't something of evil, it was one of difference, abnormality… The moment seemed endless as thousands of knives seemed to be stabbing into her, the pain too near to be ignored. Her body knew it was losing the fight so, as her heart continued to wildly beat, her body relaxed down – all energy drained out of her as the 'poison' entwined itself in the blood, the pain soon going away as it soothed the body down in acceptance.

Corlia felt a tear escape her eye but she shook, clenching her hands together. She could feel her power there, she was no longer the simple little Tyrlylth, she was now the War Hero…


	13. Helms Deep

_I just want to say I'm really sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with an entry assignment for college so I've had no free time to get around to writing any kind of stories. I also want to say thank you for all your support and I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. I did try spacing the paragraphs out as well but for some reason it wont let me do it properly :(_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER THIRTEEN.<strong>

She was at a run, her pathway clear. Her legs burned at her miles of running but her breathing was slow, steady, as if she was leisurely snoozing under the summer sunshine. Sweat was beginning to show and it glistened in the light as she escaped the forest, standing on its border line. She didn't really know how long she had spent in there; the place was so gloomy that it reminded her of dwarven caves where there was no light to suggest the time. Corlia looked up into the sky, hoping to get some hint of the time but her eyes ignored the sun as they diverted themselves onto a large black patch in the sky. She frowned to herself. It wasn't natural, she knew this, and from her years of experience in war she knew it was something either Sauron or Saruman had created to protect their army. At the thought of war her body twitched on its own accord, crouching down in an animalistic way – the monstrous side was trying to take control of her weakened mind but a loud neigh disturbed the moment, giving her a chance to regain her control.

Corlia looked over to the right noticing a large black horse galloping alongside a bay one. Corlia couldn't help but grin as she stood herself up. The two horses approached her, coming to a halt in front of her. She greeted the black horse with a gently stroke.

"Narreanea, how did you find me?" Corlia whispered and the horse snorted at her touch, tensing. At the response the bay horse backed away, shaking his head as his eyes widened. Corlia was surprised at the reaction but a distant memory of horses constantly doing that to her entered her mind and she sighed.

"I am safe, don't worry Narreanea" Corlia whispered and the black horse relaxed down slightly, softly calling to the bay one who stood still, wearily eyeing up the woman with a look of distrust. Corlia felt the need to approach the weary bay horse and sooth it with soft words but, from distant memories, she knew that such a thing would not be possible. If she was to befriend a creature she would have to speak to it, not in the Common Tongue but in a different language all together. Her heart twisted, she couldn't bring herself to do it yet, she was still afraid of what she had become again.

With a slow, calm motion she mounted her steed, softly whispering but the black horse shuddered, the queer atmosphere that surrounded her unsettling him. Corlia was unsure on what to do, should she dismount him again and save the bother of being chucked off? Thankfully Narreanea dismissed her troubled mind as he stealthily turned, nickering to the bay horse as it shook its head in refusal. Narreanea called again, the neigh much stronger, supportive, and the bay horse stepped forward to stand beside the black horse. Corlia held out her hand, not wanting to stretch out and stroke it but, instead, to hold out her hand to offer the horse a chance to befriend her. Corlia knew that she should be worrying more about war then a friendship with the bay horse but her other side won over, pleading for some affection from something non-human. The bay horse nudged his nose in Corlia's hand before turning, shaking its head at Narreanea. A smile formed on Corlia's lips, at least animals gave her a chance. At that thought she frowned, would the remaining Fellowship of the Ring give her a chance..? She kicked Narreanea forward; she would dwell on those thoughts as she travelled to Helms Deep.

Truthfully Corlia hadn't travelled in these parts for a very long time, the last time she had was when she was marching to the Black Gate alongside Gil-galad with a brave army. Corlia was lost in thought; she barely took notice of the bay horse bolting off in another direction.

'Going away from war' she had told herself before thinking to herself again. Her ring was finally back together, she was now immortal and extremely powerful. No, she was not gifted powers of a wizard like Gandalf but she was given something entirely different, something that gave her strength and something that allowed her to gain powerful allies if she ever had need for them. A loud, bellowing neigh from Narreanea awoke Corlia from her troubled mind and she looked up, her heart glad to see the sight of Helms Deep in the distance. She was thankful that war was not already at their doors, maybe they would have time to prepare.

"Open the gates!" she heard as a guard called to his friends. Narreanea picked up speed as the gates widened in greeting. The pair entered and Corlia couldn't help but frown; so many people laid injured and helpless, some half-starved and some extremely ill.

Corlia tried her best not to stare as she passed them by. She dismounted Narreanea and, with a pat of thanks she departed from her stallion as he was taken by a stable boy. Corlia had been to Helms Deep before, when it was still young and being built, so she knew her way around extremely well. She forgot about her troubles as she entered the great hall where the King would be.

"Corlia!" a gruff, exclaim shouted and before she knew it a stout dwarf stood before her with pieces of chicken in his beard. She laughed at the sight of him, her laugh and the dwarf's shout earning stares from everyone, including the King of Rohan.

"It's good to see you back" he told her with a bright, friendly smile and Corlia awkwardly smiled at him. She was somewhat glad that dwarven senses weren't as strong as the elves, she was thankful that he didn't notice the change. Corlia noticed Legolas to the right; he was stiff and unsure, his legs refusing to walk forward to greet her. She nodded at him before walking up to the King, understanding the mental battle he fought with himself.

"Greeting King Théoden, I come with grave news" Corlia softly spoke, kneeling down before him as he signalled her to rise again. Both Legolas and Gimli noticed the look the King gave her, he recognised her but he also looked upon her in weariness.

"Greetings Lady of the Mountains, pray what grave news do you bring?" King Théoden responded and Corlia flinched at the old name he gave her. When the battle of the Last Alliance had ended Corlia had fled to the Grey Mountains for freedom and, those she had met during her time of freedom, called her the Lady of the Mountains. Corlia noticed the odd look that Legolas and Gimli gave her at the new information.

"The sky grows darker, a war is brewing, Saruman or Sauron bring their forces here for war" Corlia carefully told him and the hall became even more silent then before, Corlia just assumed that Gimli had stopped slurping his beer and food. The King rose from his throne, his face troubled. From the corner of her eye she noticed Legolas leave the hall, his mind elsewhere as he fiddled with something silver in his hands. Also Gimli is seen leaving but a ringing sounded in her ears, she could hear shouts from the courtyard. She winced at her heightened senses, praying that no one would shout until she could managed her hearing once more.

"Nonsense" the King murmured under his breath, hoping Corlia was going to laugh and pat him in the shoulder, claiming it was a joke but he gained no such response… Instead Corlia lowered her eyes, tilting her head down in surrender. The King sat back down on his throne, shaking his head in disbelief as Gambling stood alongside him, looking between the two. The King parted his lips to speak but the loud bang of the doors behind Corlia paused him, his eyes lighting up with amazement. Corlia turned, smiling as she noticed Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli walk back in but she couldn't help but frown… What on earth had Aragorn been up to? Aragorn calmly began telling his tale, how Brego had found him and, when returning, the army he found approaching Helms Deep.

"So it is true…" King Théoden lowly whispered.

"All of Isengard is emptied" Aragorn added to his story, glancing at Corlia. His eyes widened, as if noticing her for the first time, but he frowned.

"How many?" the King asked, breaking the look between the two. Aragorn focused his attention back onto the King.

"Ten thousand strong at least" he clearly said earning looks of disbelief from everyone.

"Ten thousand?" King Theoden gasped and Aragorn sourly nodded.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose, to destroy the world of Men" Aragorn sourly said. It was then that everyone saw the fear in the Kings eyes.

"They will be here by nightfall" Aragorn finished, his eyes analysing the Kings every move.

The King stood, lifting his chest.

"Let them come"


	14. Uncovering Secrets

**Chapter Fourteen.**

* * *

><p>Helms Deep was in chaos, everyone was scattering around preparing for the coming war. Corlia walked alone, dwelling on her own thoughts. They were never going to survive this war, they barely had enough people to stand let alone fight. Corlia managed to work her way down to the armoury.<p>

"My Lady, you should be heading for the caves" a lingering voice told her, a firm but soft hand pressing onto her shoulder. She inwardly flinched at the contact and glanced to her right, noticing Gambling.

"My place is among the Men, not in the caves" she forcefully told the man, standing her ground. Gambling went to speak again but the King, nearby and hearing the conversation, approached the pair.

"She is not under our command, she can do as she wish" King Theoden gently said, looking over at Corlia.

"But I do insist on going to the caves" he added but Corlia shook her head.

"Nay, you need all the people you can get" she told him. She pushed pass the men that crowded the armoury, seeking what she needed.

Men and children alike parted, amaze that Corlia proudly picked up chainmail and quickly tugged it over her body. She already had her sword, Tyarel, so she went to leave again but a hand grabbed her arm making her turn.

"Aragorn" she gasped in surprised, pulling her companion into her embrace.

"You should not be here" he whispered into her ear but she paid him no heed.

"I am a warrior, you know this, and I will not turn away from battle. You will need me tonight" she told him, pulling away. The pair looked at each in understanding before Aragorn sighed, shaking his head.

"You have a heart of gold Corlia… but something about you is different" he told her, eyeing her up. Corlia guiltily smiled, tilting her head to the side.

"You are right but now is not the time to speak of it" she quietly said, noticing Legolas and Gimli joining.

"Ah lass you decided to join us!" Gimli cheerfully said, a sparkle in his eye, and Corlia nodded.

"That I am. Forgive me though, I must go and rest a while… My journey has been long and hard" she told them and, with that, she left.

Corlia found herself a room with the help of a female servant who was prancing around, trying to gather her equipment to take into the caves. The War Hero found no rest though, her body shook and her head painfully thumped with the loud crashing and banging from outside irritating her sensitive hearing. She pulled out her weapons, a spare sharpening stone in her pocket. Skilfully the began to sharpen her weapons but her mind was elsewhere, her eyes almost fixing onto her ring as her hand moved backwards and forward, tightly gripping the stone. Corlia knew that she couldn't fight against herself forever, she had to be strong. She knew for sure that any Man that walked Middle Earth would not have seen her kind before, and she somewhat doubted that they had even heard stories about her kind. As for the dwarves and elves she hoped that they had at least heard stories of her kind, her kind had helped the dwarves a few times before when they were trying to recover the Lonely Mountain. Corlia couldn't explain why she hated it so much, before the death of Gil-galad she would constantly move around in her form. Corlia could only assume that it was the death of Gil-galad that sparked it, her loathing towards such a beastly thing. As for the Ring of Life she didn't exactly hate that, it was more the fact that the thought of living forever disturbed her. She was not blessed with long life like the elves, she never would be, but the Ring of Life gave her the time she needed to fight alongside the elves all those years ago…

Corlia shook her head; she should not be selfish and end her life the way she should naturally die, she was given the ring many years ago to help defend Middle Earth, her home. She had the power that many others didn't, a power that alone would not defeat this evil but with the help of others, her friends, she could help at least extend their chances of winning against such evil. No, she could no longer be selfish and hide the monster that raged inside, that wanted so badly to fight for the lives of others. With that Corlia angrily threw her sharpening stone to the other side of the room, the loud smash turning the stone into pieces.

"Corlia?" a soft voice questioned, their presence putting Corlia on edge as she glanced to the door. She was unsure whether to feel relieved that it was Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli standing by the door or on edge.

"Corlia if you do not want to fight there is still time to join the women and children in the caves…" Aragorn softly spoke, entering the room to sit alongside her. Corlia moved away from his figure, her body language making Aragorn frown.

"Nay, it is not the fight that bothers me… There is something else, something that I have been hiding away for many years… Too many years. Please, join me, I can no longer keep this from you all" Corlia nervously spoke as she walked to the open window, her jerky movements making Legolas and Gimli moved into the room, closing the door behind them.

"I don't know how to word this, I don't even know where to begin" Corlia began to murmur to herself, her hands shaking so much that she had to put Tyarel back into its sheath.

"Come out with it lass!" Gimli commanded, his dwarven attitude showing lack of patience. Corlia sighed.

"Something has happened to you…" Legolas quietly spoke as Corlia remained silent. Corlia didn't turn to acknowledge him speaking, she couldn't bring herself to turn and face them.

"There is a queer atmosphere surrounding you, it is not evil or unforgiving but it is something dark and mystical" Legolas continued in a low tone making Gimli eye the elf up, not feeling anything the elf spoke of.

"I feel it too yet there is no difference in your physical form, share with us what bothers you so" Aragorn quietly spoke, looking over the woman. Corlia sighed to herself.

"I have lived for many years yet I am no Elf… I was never blessed with the long life a dwarf may have nor was I blessed with the long life you have Aragorn. The ring I wield was given to me at the age of eighteen, with it I never age" Corlia stated, turning herself around to face her friends. The three noticed the ring as it thumped in rhythm of her pumping heart.

"That does not explain the change though" Legolas stated, his age showing the understanding and knowledge he held about magical rings.

"Nay it does not… I am someone that many people will call a beast, an animal that lives in the wild. Although I have not been one since the Last Alliance of Elves and Men recent years have proved that my kind are nearly extinct, their presence unwelcomed among most…" Corlia rambled, rubbing her temples.

"Yer making no sense lass" Gimli told her and even Aragorn hummed in agreement but Legolas remained silent, Corlia knew that he was trying to piece things together. Corlia sighed, shaking her head.

"I am loosely related to Beorn the Great" she continued but a loud gasp from Gimli caught everyone's attention.

"Beorn, as in the one my father and his people met when reclaiming the Lonely Mountain? But that would make you-" Gimli loudly said but Corlia cut in.

"A skin-changer, yes" Corlia injected, her figure going slump. A part of her was relieved that she had finally told her companions of her true race but another part of her was panicking.

"Why did you not tell us sooner?" Aragorn softly asked. Aragorn had lived among the elves for many years then travelled up North. Across his travels he had met many races, both good and bad, so he did not understand the purpose of keeping her true identity a secret.

"I could not, it was something that I planned to keep hidden, to keep separate from me. Stories and songs claimed that Tyrlylth, Corlia and the War Hero were two completely different people and were merely partners… Many believed it was dark magic and that Tyrlylth summoned the beast to either aid her on her quest or to throw her enemy off her trail. Sometimes they believed that Corlia was a separate person as well…" Corlia slowly said, trying to explain her story. Legolas had remembered such stories, even his father had told them, and the mystery of it all always fascinated Legolas. There was never any solid proof of who this woman was; one day she would be called Corlia and the next she would be called Tyrlylth… Some of his people believed that she was a fake altogether. The tales of her were quite clear back before the fall of Gil-galad but overtime many races changed the tale to add drama and romance. The truth soon changed and those who knew the true tale either died of old age or were not believed by others…Although the constant change of storyline none never linked up the tale of the War Hero being connected to Tyrlylth or Corlia. The War Hero was spoken to be a dark beast; one that danced in the shadows of the night yet in the light its form was often mistaken as a large pony.

"That does not answer my question" Aragorn quietly murmured, making Legolas lose his trail of thoughts.

"Sauron knows that I survived the battle in this form and he knows that my animal form has been spying on him for many years. It is only a matter of time before he adds it together. Although I am not a valuable person I have faced him many times and he has made it clear that, when finding me, he will hunt me down and destroy me. My race is growing thin, I will be easily detected. I have not spoken of this to anyone in fear of Sauron hunting down my friends" Corlia continued, a frown appearing on her face.

"Well lass, Sauron already hates my guts!" Gimli exclaimed, breaking the tension. Corlia weakly smiled his way, some relief being felt within her. Aragorn smiled her way in acceptance but Legolas still seemed still, thinking things over. Legolas now knew of Corlia's race, some of the old stories about her all going perfectly into place once some of the added drama was removed. It explained a lot, more than he could ever imagine, but could he accept such a thing? He placed his eyes onto hers, trying to reach out and look into her soul. The same connection that the pair had felt in Moria appeared and he knew that he could accept this news. Smoothly Legolas approached the skin-changer, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"The skin-changers have done much for us in the past, you are welcome among my kind" he gently said and Corlia let out a sigh of relief.

"But what has made you decide to reclaim your race?" Legolas added, his eyebrows knotting together in question. Both Aragorn and Gimli wondered the same thing, her actions proved that she was not comfortable with her other side.

"I can no longer hide who I truly am. I have been avoiding my path for quite some time, my life becoming meaningless. In a way I have been selfish; when Middle Earth needed me most I had cowered away, allowing the darkening power to rebuild itself. I may not have been able to rid this evil we face today, but maybe I may have been able to weaken it. Although I am not happy with this turn of events I must follow my destiny" Corlia firmly said. The three understood enough of her words but Aragorn felt a twinge in his heart. Corlia was willing to throw her life away to follow her path, her destiny. It was clear that she tried to give it up years ago but, although unhappy with it, she had returned to her old lifestyle to complete her life goal. Aragorn had avoided his fate, his destiny, and as a result of that Gondor was falling into ruin, its people left without a true leader. Aragorn wondered what had happened once Corlia refused her destiny, had something been harmed in her doing so? Or was something about to be harmed and she reclaimed her destiny to avoid it? Either way Aragorn admired the fact that she was now back on track and following her destiny, even if it held a huge risk of failure and death. A loud horn bellowed into the darkening room making the four of them turn their heads to the window, gazing out in wonder.

"By Valar…" Corlia gasped to herself.

"That is no orc horn" Aragorn loudly said, his thoughts placed to the back of his mind. If they survived this battle then he would dwell on those thoughts; was the risk of failure and death worth it in the end? Was Aragorn willing to do the same thing to follow his own destiny of becoming the King of Gondor? The four of them left the room, the conversation placed on hold for another time. They raced down to the courtyard to see what had arrived…

Corlia couldn't help but grin, as if her worries had disappeared. Elves dressed in gold and silver marched pass, their stride in formation and their heads held high. Corlia didn't even need to look at the banners they held, she knew exactly who they were.

"How is this possible…?" King Théoden gasped in amazement as the elves walked in. Corlia widely grinned at their leader as he halted before the King.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together" the elf spoke, his long red cape bellowing behind him as he glanced up, noticing Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and Corlia.

"We come to honour that allegiance" Haldir proudly said and Corlia felt a lump rise in her throat, she couldn't believe their luck. Neither could all the Men of Rohan.

"Mae govannen Haldir" Aragorn happily said as he went to greet the Lothlorien ellon. Haldir extended his hand to greet the Ranger with a traditional elvish welcome but before Haldir had chance to grasp onto to Aragorn the dark haired man sharply pulled him into a large embrace, stunning the elf. Both Corlia and Gimli bit back a laugh as the elf patted Aragorn on the back, trying to comprehend the situation.

"You are most welcome" Aragorn breathed as he pulled away, admiration in his eyes. Legolas was next to approach the elf and he knew better than to embarrass the elf further so he clasped onto his shoulder in greeting. It was clear that Gimli wasn't going to greet the elf in the same fashion but he tilted his head in greeting. Corlia on the other hand flung herself at Haldir, making him falter back a stride or two. His marching army stopped and turned, a few biting back grins at the exchange between the two.

"Stalking me brother?" she playfully asked the elf and Haldir childishly snickered, embracing the woman.

"Someone has to babysit you… Elrond sent word that you would fight. He wishes you well and misses you dearly" Haldir whispered back, gently pulling away from the woman but he still kept her in her grasp.

"Then let us hope I can return to him one day so he will no longer miss me" she said, her words strong with hope. Haldir forced a smile, his moment of youth forgotten as he got back to business. Corlia moved herself to stand alongside him as Haldir looked up at King Théoden.

"We are proud to fight alongside Men once more" he told the King.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Sorry I've taken forever to upload this chapter, I must have gone through five or six storylines just to reveal Corlia's true race. At first I was going to do it during the Battle of Helms Deep however I decided against it. I think it would have been too obvious for her to morph into her form during the battle and it would have seemed like an 'act of heroism' which I'm trying to avoid for now seeing as many writers make their characters too powerful or make them powerless and useless.  
>Anyway to give a bit more information about Corlia I've written a short story during her time with Gil-galad so if you're interested in finding out a bit more about her and her past then check it out. It'll be called "<em><strong>Saying Goodbye<strong>_". If there are any questions about my stories or any requests then feel free to PM me and I'll reply to them as soon as possible.


	15. Preparing for War

_As I've mentioned in my La Volpe story I'm sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with college work and I've started to play Skyrim again. I'll be quite honest in saying that I'm losing interest in thhis story and every time I come to write it I'm like 'mehh' and end up making a huge mug of coffee just to avoid writing anymore to it :P Anyway I'm going to do two or three more chapters just to wrap things up and get Corlia and Legolas together but I think I'll be ending it there. I'll leave it in a way that if I ever want to come back to the story then I can continue it :) Thanks for all the feedback you've been sending me and hopefully I can get the chapters done before Christmas. x_

_**CHAPTER FIFTHTEEN**_

Since the arrival of the elves King Theoden, Aragorn and Gimli were out and about, rearranging their battle plans and putting their people and the elves into place. Haldir, Legolas and Corlia were sitting in the Great Hall, their conversation private as Corlia informed Haldir of who she really was. Corlia was thankful that Haldir accepted her; he had told her that he trusted her and thought no differently about her otherwise Celeborn would not be so close to her. During this conversation Legolas kept silent, his form still as he watched the Mistress of the Blade calmly speak with Haldir but her eyes were guarded, troubled even. She was sat in a chair, her body tense and slump.

"What troubles you War Hero?" Haldir softly asked her after a moment's silence, his brows furrowed in concern. At her name Corlia flinched, looking up at Haldir.

"Please call me Corlia, I have long lost the title of War Hero" she told him, lowering her head.

"I feel unprepared for this war" Corlia continued, confessing what troubled her most. Legolas could see that her troubles worried her so he moved himself forward, kneeling before her. He carefully took her hands into his, squeezing them in support. Corlia would have flinched at the sudden contact but instead she felt the smoothness of his hands, the contact between them giving her an odd feeling within the pit of her stomach. It was the same feeling she used to have for Gil-galad, the feeling of longing and need, but this time it was stronger, it was pure… Corlia looked up at Legolas, realising that he felt exactly what she felt – they were each other's soul mates.

"You have fought in many wars, you are well trained. Celeborn once said that you were one of the strongest fighters he had seen during his lifetime, he trusts you with his life" Haldir slowly said to Corlia, trying to break the silence. Corlia stirred, her eyes reluctantly leaving Legolas's blue ones as she looked up at Haldir.

"Celeborn speaks of the time I used to fight in my form; that is how I gained the title of War Hero for back then I was the nameless overgrown wolf that helped Gil-galad in many situations. It was only when the elves and men decided to march to Mordor did I decide to change into this form, the form of Man. As a result I learnt how to fight with swords and axes once more. I have not transformed since then" Corlia explained to Haldir, sighing to herself as she looked down at her hands which Legolas still held.

"I do not follow" Corlia heard Haldir say and she even heard a little grunt of agreement from Legolas.

"I am much stronger in my other form and I could help much more but I have not transformed in years… I would be like a young cub on ice. I do not have enough time to prepare myself for battle; I now have the instincts of a wolf again and I fear that their instincts and reactions would be too much to control. I have more chance of controlling them in the form of Man but if I were to transform then I may not be able to prevent my animalistic side from panicking and fleeing the battle" she tried explaining, her eyes closing shut.

"You fear your death?" Legolas softly asked but Corlia looked up at him.

"I do not fear my own death, I merely fear the death of others" she responded. Corlia loudly sighed to herself, shaking her head as she pushed her troubled thoughts to the side of her mind.

"Worry not friends, there is still a slim chance I can control the beast within" she tried to reassure, standing herself up as Legolas stood, their hands parting.

"Let us see where we stand in this battle" Corlia continued and all three of them left the Great Hall, their minds filled with question and curiosity.

Time slowly passed by and Corlia uneasily stood alongside Haldir, her eyes keeping strong as she peered out into the distance, the flames of war slowly approaching the fortress of Helms Deep. It is told that when faced with death memories of home and family flicker through your mind, reminding you of what you have achieved through your lifetime. Corlia could see herself meeting with Gil-galad and his army, spending countless hours with Celeborn – she could even see herself biting Lord Elrond's tunic making him scream like an elleth. She missed those days dearly but she knew they were only a part of her past, something she could never return to. Truthfully she had hoped to avoid engaging into a war again but here she was, facing the claws of death. She could hear the elves lowly whispering to themselves, sending their prayers to the sky… some even sent prayers to their loved ones back at home. Loved ones; who did she have to whisper to before she faced battle? It was clear that Legolas was her soul mate. Skin-changers were much like the elves; their senses were much stronger. If they locked eyes on another a skin-changer or elf could normally determine whether they were good or evil and with that a connection would form; one of hate, dislike, friendship and love.

"Rain will come soon, I can feel it" she heard one of the elves comment and Haldir hummed to agree with the statement. Corlia knew they were right, she could sense the dampness of the night approaching them but she felt a small ache in her head; perhaps a storm was to come. Saruman's creations Corlia assumed.

"How do you feel?" Haldir lowly asked the woman and Corlia knew what he asked; how was the other side of her feeling?

"Fine" she replied, her tone low and unsure. The wolf within was silent, taking her feelings into account as it gazed at the nearing army. Corlia could feel that the wolf was unsure and pleaded to leave, the years locked away in a gem knocking back the wolfs confidence in battle. Corlia was surprised that the wolf kept silent though, she remembered when the was young and growing up with her father that when she went hunting with him a bear ran to them, although her Man side told her that the bear was no threat the wolf side took control, making her flee into the bushes – her father had teased her about that for years. It usually took a while for her wolf side to accept others but Corlia had aged and as a result the wolf had as well. Although it was not natural the wolf understood that the people within Helms Deep were now a part of the pack, the pack that must be protected.

Time seemed to go slower and slower as the evil edged closer, the brewing storm finally being let out of its cage as lightening lit up the sky. A shiver trailed down Corlia's back as she peered out into the distance, truly seeing the size of the army. There was no question about it, they were badly outnumbered, even with the elves at her side. Corlia wondered where Frodo and Sam were, she feared for their safety but with Saruman's army at the doors of Helms Deep she felt relieved… If they had already captured Frodo and Sam then they wouldn't be here challenging Rohan's strength. She was glad that Merry and Pippin weren't nearby, the poor hobbits would cower in fear at the thought of war. She couldn't help but feel slightly worried though; she had known Gandalf for quite a while and without him at Helms Deep she felt as if a piece of her armour was missing, the area wide and defenceless. At that thought the rain fell from the sky, the raindrops hitting the army's armour making a harsh, musical tone to disrupt the silence. Even the halting forces of Saruman's army fell into silence as they too faced their deaths. Corlia had always wondered how their feelings worked, she knew that their minds were twisted by the thirst of murder but she couldn't help but feel that they must feel something else, something other than war. She could feel a threatening growl entering her mind, a warning from the wolf inside. It was quiet though, a feeling of fear erupting inside of her. The wolf wanted nothing more than to retreat but something made it stand its ground, the instinct of protecting its pack perhaps? Or could it be something else…

She could hear the enemy start to chant, their language mingled and hard to understand as they roared, snorted and sung at the thought of war. The falling rain was no longer heard over their 'war shouting', ruining the almost peaceful silence they were once all standing in. She could see them hitting their chests, mockingly challenging the Men and Elves behind the safe walls of Helm's Deep. The wolf within felt offended, a much more aggressive attitude building up inside of her. Corlia thought she would end up jumping off the wall right then but she managed to restrain herself, trying to calm or clear her thoughts as she wearily watched them. It was clear that the defenders of Helm's Deep didn't like the thought of war, some shook in their boots while others sourly looked on, none daring to challenge their shouting. Corlia remembered a time when it was them walking to war, the elves and men cheering and chanting while Sauron's minions merely sneered and glared as they prepared themselves for war. She wondered if she would ever experience that again, if she would at least survive the night.

Corlia's thoughts disappeared and her heart dropped as a lone arrow from right sailed into the air, a perfect aim as it hit straight into an orcs neck, its eyes going blank as it numbly hit the floor, the sound echoing around the battlefield as it fell into silence.

"HOLD!" Corlia heard, Aragorn's attempt to stretch the waiting time coming to a close as the enemy roared in anger, thumping their shields and weapons as they all ran into battle.


	16. Losing Control

_**Chapter Sixteen: Losing Control.**_

Hundreds of Orcs fell in a matter of seconds, the loud thump of their fallen bodies sending some men into panic, dropping arrows within their grasps or completely losing their knowledge on how to fire a bow. Aragorn's orders were lost as the cries of men falling entered the battle. Arrows from the enemy soured into the sky, heading their way. Haldir's own orders held his elves in place, some surviving the attack and some bracing themselves with shut eyes to accept their fate with honour. Corlia could feel her blood pumping through her veins, her eyes darting in every direction as she shot her arrows.

"Ladders!" cried Haldir and Aragorn, the elves and men on the first row pulling out their swords as the enemy nimbly scaled up the ladders. Corlia had managed to evade many of the flying arrows but the space given to her was narrow, a poisoned arrow hitting her shoulder. She loudly grunted earning the attention of Haldir but before he could utter a word she pulled out the poisoned arrow, knocking it into her bow before firing it. She didn't look to see if it hit her target, she didn't have time to, the Uruk-hai had reached the walls. Wordlessly she pulled out Tyarel, the blade glistening in the roaring fires that erupted around the keep. She bravely fought, her steps like an awkward dance as she took down the enemy while tripping over fallen bodies. Strangled cries could be heard in the distance, Aragorn's perhaps, and the beast within let out a whimper but she held her composure, focusing on the job at hand.

It seemed like an age until something un-expectant happened, a thunderous explosion was heard over the cries of war and before Corlia or anyone else on her wall could comprehend what had happened they were sent flying. Instantly she closed her eyes, her body tensing as she prepared for landing. A cry escaped her lips as she landed, she had completely been thrown off the wall. Sharp pain echoed in her head and also her eyes, she tried pushing the pain aside, she had to recompose herself. She opened her eyes, panic flooding her thoughts; she couldn't tell who was friend or foe through her blurred vision. She wasn't the only one panicking, the beast itself was howling, as if being stabbed in the eyes. Rough hands grasped onto her, dragging her backwards, and she wildly fought against it with bare hands.

"Corlia settle down it's I, Legolas" Legolas hurriedly exclaimed in Corlia's ear and she froze, her form going limp as she continued to be dragged backwards.

"I cannot see" she managed to mumble through her cracked lips. If it wasn't for Legolas's strong hearing he may not have heard her let alone understood her. She was in panic, that was for sure, and formulating sentences was a hard task for her right now. The Uruk-hai had broken through the first wall and Legolas was fortunate enough to hear Gimli's shouts about where Corlia had landed. Legolas had rushed down the stairs, slaying enemies as he made it to Corlia's side, dragging her out of harm. He managed to drag her behind the forces of the elves that defended the broken wall but he could tell that they would not hold much longer, let alone survive. Legolas paused dragging her, looking at the damage that had been inflicted upon her. His mind didn't know how to function when he found out the reasoning behind her sudden blurred vision.

"Your eyes are damaged, shards have been blown into them" Legolas explained the Corlia,

"I need to get you to safety" he continued on but Corlia blindly pulled away from him.

"No, you're needed on the battlefield" she weakly replied, standing herself up.

"You cannot see!" Legolas bit back but Corlia wildly shook her head, as if she was having trouble to control herself.

"To the keep! Retreat to the keep!" voices began to shout but Corlia remained backing away from his blurred figure, her body awkwardly twitching. Surrounding bodies, even the enemy, paused in their swings as a howl of distress was heard. Corlia's lips quivered, her eyes tightly shutting as her body changed. The armour she wore snapped while her clothing underneath ripped to shreds as she transformed. Her skin turned dark and midnight coloured fur began to sprout covering her canine body. Her damaged eyes widened making the wounds stretch but they faded, as if her new body didn't receive her previous wounds as badly. She wildly looked around and those who knew her secret feared that she had lost control, that she would try escaping and end up getting herself killed. Her turning head paused, focusing on the elves on the walls. Corlia could see, she could see the elves being overrun, she could even hear Haldir shouting in elvish over the battle. The wolf inside was screaming in confusion making her 14hh form crouch as the enemy started to surround her with a gleam in their eyes.

"Escape, run…" the voice of the beast furiously whispered and it would have followed up on its thoughts if it was not for the fall of Haldir. The beast inside changed within a heartbeat, its lips curling as Corlia leapt, engaging into battle again.

The doors loudly slammed behind Legolas as the Men of Rohan and some elves barricaded the doors, it was the final stand, they were trapped. King Théoden had already sent word to the caves that they should flee through the secret passage but whatever conversation they had Legolas couldn't comprehend, his head was spinning and his body was shaking. He couldn't stop thinking about Corlia, how she leapt into battle with little control and wildly clawed at the nearest victim. He, along with others, tried calling her in the retreat to the keep but she was far gone, her mind lost as she continued fighting. Legolas would still be out there if it wasn't for Gimli, the stout dwarf had grabbed onto his hair to stop him from chasing after her. Her beastly form was soon lost in the sea of bodies after that, Legolas couldn't help but cry out in pain and despair after her.

"Legolas it is time to ride" Aragorn commandingly told him, grasping onto his shoulder. Legolas flinched at the sudden contact, jumping out of his skin. Legolas could do nothing more than nod, Rohan needed him now – no, his friends needed him now. As he walked to where the horses were Aragorn had told him of Gimli's departure to the horn and that he would be riding Arod alone. Legolas silently thanked Aragorn for not mentioning Corlia, it would only weaken his soul further.

Legolas grasped onto Arod's reins and mane as he mounted, stroking the grey horse to settle its nerves. The horse had faced battle before but not at this scale, Arod could also feel Legolas's uneasiness and fear. Softly Legolas whispered to the horse in elvish, telling him his fears. He feared the number of enemies he was about to face, he feared how many friends have already died and how many more will die in this final stand, he also feared the fate of Corlia… War cries erupted Legolas from his thoughts and Arod reared, his rear lowering as he sprung into a powerful canter along with the other horses that charged forward. The King and Aragorn led the ride, Legolas right behind them as the doors were opened. The closest Uruk-hai froze in terror and they were soon sent flying by the pure strength of the horses. The whole group of them rode out, for glory and probably for death, but needlessly they rode out to defend against the forces of evil. Rohan were well known for their horses and even the Uruk-hai didn't fail to ignore this as they backed off, their ranks falling out of place. The leaders tried their best to reorganise but everyone froze, even the horses did as a horn was blown from behind the enemy. Everyone looked up, even Legolas did, and he squinted his eyes to see who had blown the horn under the sunrise. His heart lifted, it was a sight he would never have thought to see; upon the hill sat Gandalf upon Shadowfax and another rider who seemed to be a man of Rohan. Some of the Uruk-hai lifted their swords mockingly but they soon dropped them when a large horde of Rohan riders formed into line behind the two. Legolas could hear Aragorn and even the King victoriously cry out as the newcomers started to charge down the hill, Gandalf raising his staff which shone with such brightness that Legolas had to look away. The enemy, in their panic, messily formed into rank but most began fleeing leaving the horses to smash through them as their riders sent them to their deaths. Legolas let out his own cry of victory as he pushed Arod forward to chase down the remainders of the enemy.

* * *

><p><em>Writers Notes: Once again I want to say thank you for all the support. I'm hoping to release at least one chapter a week for this story until it is completed; I'm still undecided as to how long I want to make it. If you guys have enjoyed the story so far and wish me to extend it to the battle at the Black Gates then please leave me a review or a message about it. I'll see how much interest I get, if there isn't a whole lot of interest then I'll still complete the story but it'll probably finish in the next couple of chapters.<em>

_Once I have finished this story and my 'No Escape from Fate' story I'm planning to start a fresh, new story. The only problem is I'm not sure what to base it on. I've created a poll, which you can find on my profile, and it would really help me out if you guys could vote what series to base my next story on._

_Finally if you're a Twitter or deviantART fan then feel free to add me, I use them a little more often than this. My details can be found on my profile._

_Thanks again and I hope you enjoy my future chapters. _


	17. Fallen Hero

**Chapter Seventeen.**

It was hours later when the casualties had been counted and the dead Uruk-hai were starting to be burnt when Corlia was found by Aragorn and Gimli. The overgrown midnight wolf was loudly weeping on Helm's Deep front wall, her form shaking. Aragorn was the first to approach her, noticing several arrows in her left haunch and several wounds slashed across her back. At first he thought she was crying out in pain of her wounds but he realised who she cried for.

"Gimli, go find Legolas" Aragorn quietly requested and the dwarf nodded, waddling off without a word. Aragorn crouched next to Corlia's side, looking down at the body she cried down at.

"Haldir fought bravely, he is in a safe place now" Aragorn quietly spoke and the wolf glanced up at him, her eyes glistening. Aragorn wasn't sure if Corlia had gained control over herself by now but her body was badly battered, Aragorn shouldn't be surprised. When finding Haldir's fate before retreating to the keep he had seen Corlia's form wildly fighting the enemy, she had no tactic besides leaping on the enemy individually and either clawing or biting the nearest limb.

"Come, let us take you to be seen to" Aragorn requested but before he even make way to place a comforting hand on her shoulder she loudly growled, her claws clenching as her bloodied nails dug into the rubble.

"Please Corlia, you are hurt" Aragorn spoke, softer this time, but the wolf continued to painfully growl, her tone weak.

"Oh by the Valar…" Legolas whispered, falling to his knees right next to Corlia. The wolf fell into silence for a moment before openly weeping again, the tip of her nose nudging Haldir's arm.

"I'll go and fetch some supplies, she will not come" Aragorn spoke and Legolas wordlessly nodded, his hand moving onto Corlia's back. The wolf tensed under his touch, a growl gurgling in her throat but Legolas kept his hand in place, trying to sooth her pain. Legolas could feel Corlia's breathing slower, as if she was slowly giving up on the world. He remained silent as he observed the wounds, the slashes across her back didn't seem too fatal but the arrow wounds did. He had a few supplies on him, enough for her back at least. He pushed the fur aside, Corlia shivering under his touch as she realised his intensions. Carefully Legolas cleansed the wounds, placing healing balm upon them once he was done. He didn't have any bandages on them but at least they were tended to.

"Put this over her Legolas, I've got some things" Aragorn spoke when he returned, handing Legolas a blanket. As soon as the blanket fell over Corlia her body she shook, twitching as her form turned more human. She remained still for a moment, still lying on the floor, before she finally managed to part her lips.

"I could not save them" she quietly spoke, her voice hardly audible. Legolas carefully moved her, making sure to wrap the blanket around her to hold her. Both Aragorn and he bit back comments at the state of her body. Most of her left leg was in ruins, the arrows had been pushed out when she transformed but the arrows were tipped with poison. Aragorn set straight to work on her leg while Legolas inspected her face. Corlia kept her eyes close, she was in a lot of pain, she couldn't bring herself to think clearly. Legolas grabbed onto some of the supplies Aragorn had provided, gently placing his hand onto her face. Corlia flinched, surprised by his touch, but settle down as he began to remove the grime and blood.

"Are you injured elsewhere?" Legolas softly asked and it took several minutes for her to reply.

"My leg" she told him but obviously the pair knew of this, Aragorn was still trying to remove all of the poison.

"Aragorn's working on that now, you may not feel it due to the poison… Can you open your eyes?" Legolas slowly spoke and Corlia went ridged for a moment before opening her eyes. Her transformation or perhaps her fighting had removed all the shards from her eyes. They seemed to have stopped bleeding as well but the damaged remained, the colour of her eyes lighter than before. Legolas couldn't understand the pain she was going through right now, he wondered how long she had been laying here wriggling in agony until her body finally fell limp and lifeless. Aragorn had glanced at the damage too, his face deeply frowning.

"You are in need of a proper healer" Aragorn spoke but the woman shook her head, reclosing her eyes.

"Ro-Rohan need them. M-my eyes a-are too damaged t-to repair" Corlia managed to murmur as Legolas began adding healing balm to the cuts on her face and shoulder. They all kept quiet for a moment, none wanting to accept the truth of it but they all knew they had to one day or another.

"Beast still see's, not cl-clear but g-good enough" she continued on, her hand slowly finding its way to Haldir's limp one. She murmured something under her breath, something even Legolas couldn't hear, and when releasing it she placed her hand on Legolas's arm making him pause for a second before continuing. As they worked on her wounds the pair slowly explained to Corlia what had happened throughout the fight and how Gandalf had come charging with the aid he found on the plains. Through her pain she had managed to crack a smile but she was growing tired, the pounding headache was driving her more insane than her leg that had stopped being numb. Aragorn had asked what happened to her after the first retreat into the keep but Corlia claimed she remembered nothing.

When Corlia was finally all tended to it was nearing the evening. Aragorn stood, giving Haldir's body one last sorrowful look before leaving to help the others start digging graves for their fallen allies. Legolas on the other hand lifted Corlia in his arms, carrying her light form into the torn keep of Helms Deep and to a spare room that a man of Rohan had pointed out. He gently placed her body down before sitting himself next to her, looking down at her. She stirred at the added pressure to the side of the bed, frowning.

"You sh-should tend to your wo-wounds and get some rest" Corlia weakly spoke and the elf sighed, knowing that was the wise thing to do. He was worried about her, afraid even, and he couldn't bring himself to leave her side. Although he felt pained to he stood, turning his back to her as he stepped over to the door.

"Legolas…" Corlia's voice whispered making him pause in his step. He glanced over his shoulder noticing Corlia's eyes were still closed.

"Thank you" she added, her voice trembling as the ellon nodded, leaving the room.

Two days had passed since the battle of Helms Deep and, like most of the residents, Corlia was seen hobbling around with a pained expression. Legolas walked beside her, their arms linked as he guided her through the sea of people to the gates of Helms Deep. The remaining elves, some men of Rohan, King Théoden, Aragorn and even Gimli all stood there. Most of them were speechless, not thinking of the right words to speak. Legolas and Corlia joined them, the woman unhooking herself from Legolas's arm and stepping forward to the elves. She softly spoke to the elves with closed eyes, wishing them well on their travel home. Some of the elves had been buried on the nearby plains, wanting nothing more than to stay on the grounds of where they fell in battle, but some coffins were set besides the elves. Corlia didn't have to see to know that Haldir was among them, she knew that he wanted to forever dwell in Lothlórien, even in death. A hand was placed on her shoulder, a person stood in front she assumed, and she lifted her head slightly higher to incline that her attention was on them. The owner of the hand softly spoke to her, Corlia recognised the voice as the dark haired elf she stood beside in battle, and she shook her head at his request.

"I will be remaining here my friend, the battle has been won but the war continues" she told him and Legolas noticed the elf nod in acceptance, a timid smile falling onto his aged face.

"May the Valar watch over you" he responded to her and Corlia repeated the phrase, patting his arm before he removed his hand from her shoulder. Legolas noted it was a sad sight to see, a lot had been lost and the elves found it hard to hold their pride let alone their emotions. They turned, some lifting the coffins, and started to march away with one lone ripped flag rippling in the morning breeze. Although many envied the elves long lives it was in situations like this that elves wished they lived like the mortals… Legolas placed his eyes to the ground; he doubted he would ever forget about this.


	18. Edoras

**Chapter Eighteen.**

Time had passed and a grand feast was to be held in Edoras's hall in a matter of hours to honour those who had fallen in the battle of Helms Deep. The ones who had ridden off to Isengard had returned with two hobbits. Corlia could hear their giddy voices from afar, a smile playing on her lips.

"Corlia!" they called out together and awkwardly Corlia knelt to receive an embrace from the two small beings, her left side stiff and swollen.

"My heart sings to see you Merry and Pippin" she exclaimed and the two lightly laughed, pulling away. The pair found it weird that the woman kept her eyes closed but Aragorn had already informed the pair about it and they promised to keep their mouths shut. Corlia got herself back to her feet, wincing discreetly at the pain her leg gave off. She tilted her head to the left, hearing dominant steps. They paused beside her and she kept quiet, hoping they would identify themselves.

"Come Corlia" a wise voice spoke and she bit back a grimace, it was Gandalf. She said her farewell to the two hobbits before holding out her arm, Gandalf linking his own with it.

"Try not to look so happy" Gandalf jokingly said earning a half-hearted smile from Corlia.

"I'll try my best" she told him, letting the aged wizard guide her back to her room. When reaching it Corlia sat down upon a stool, opening her eyes. Gandalf lent down before her, analysing them. After the battle of Helms Deep and most of the injured were attended to Gandalf had spared some time to check on Corlia, overhearing Legolas's troubled words when speaking to the healers. From then on he had been tending to her injuries, her leg was on the mend and although her eyes could not be saved in her usual form Gandalf continued working on them to ensure that the problem didn't transfer onto her canine side. Corlia didn't deny his help, if the truth must be told she couldn't remember all that much concerning the skin-changers. She felt slightly ashamed by that but it was something she gave up years ago…

"We found the plantir when visiting Saruman… The Ents guard him for now so he is no longer a threat" Gandalf quietly spoke and Corlia closed her eyes, letting the information sink into her head.

"What is our next move? The battle was won but Sauron will be angered by this" Corlia replied to him. The wizard hummed, thinking for a moment, and placed a hand over her eyes as he focused some of his power onto her.

"I am unsure what is to happen now, the people of Rohan are nearly recovered… I feel that the enemy will move quickly now. The plantir may hold the answers we seek" Gandalf spoke, his voice growing more certain as he finished his sentence. Corlia wished nothing more than to see his expression, to try and piece together what his words meant. Instead she shifted her weight, unsure of what to say. She chose to stay silent though and when Gandalf had finished his job he left the room with little words, somewhat muttering under his breath about hobbits. Corlia frowned as she stood; she may no longer have her sight but her heightened senses helped her move around the room and out of the door, heading out of the building.

At first she found it hard to navigate around the small settlement but with the smell of the stables lingering in the air she made her way to the stables, softly calling out to Narreanea receiving a neigh in response. When coming to Edoras with the people of Rohan she had bonded even more with the horse, Narreanea becoming extremely settled by her atmosphere. Some of the other horses were not easily convinced and, although she couldn't see it, she could hear the horses scuffling away if they ever got too close. The horse continued to nicker and Corlia finally found his stable, holding her hand out to allow the horse to nudge it. She softly smiled to herself, stroking the strong steed as he continued to nicker. Carefully Corlia ran her hands along the door but she groaning in frustration when she couldn't find the latch. A loud click of the latch unlocking made Corlia jump out of her skin and at first she thought Narreanea had done it himself but she could feel another standing close to her.

"I didn't mean to startle you" a smooth, silky voice spoke and Corlia sighed in relief, immediately recognising it as Legolas.

"I'm glad you're back, it has been troublesome while you were away" Corlia confessed and she opened the stable door, entering it with extended hands. Narreanea patiently waited for his mistress to find his location, a brush being put into her hands by Legolas. They both kept quiet as they brushed the horse and Legolas kept a pleasant smile on his face but he couldn't help but constantly look at Corlia. He couldn't deny, she was beautiful, but since the battle she had changed. She was quiet, too quiet, and it made him wonder how she was dealing with everything. Her personality had changed too, she was a lot more withdrawn and her actions were always cautious, unsure even.

"Do you plan to go out for a ride? The day is still young" Legolas asked and secretly she hoped she did. The woman hummed as if the idea hadn't crossed her mind but she nodded anyway believing it was a good idea.

"May I join you?" Legolas added and Corlia paused in her brushing, tilting her head to where Legolas's voice came from. She smiled, a true smile Legolas noted.

"Of course, Arod may be too tired to take out though… he has not rested properly in days" Corlia softly said and Legolas couldn't help but agree; none of the horses really had.

"Ride Narreanea with me, we are both light so we will be no burden to him" she requested, returning back to brushing. Legolas bit back a grin as he agreed to this and he helped the woman tack him up, guiding her hand more often than he needed to.

The afternoon breeze softly blew across the landscape surrounding Edoras. Corlia drew in a breath, relaxing back into Legolas's firm chest as he sat behind her on Narreanea. The stallion was reluctant to let the ellon on at first, shaking his head as he tried to mount him. Corlia was confused on why it was taking Legolas so long to get on, she could feel Narreanea shuffling around but she put that down to impatience. Legolas had to whisper soft words to the stallion until he became settled; he had wondered if Corlia had heard him…

"I have not felt this relaxed in days" Corlia confessed to the elf. Legolas looked down at her, finding truth in her words before looking out into the distance.

"The enemy is still restless, I can feel the darkness brewing to the East" Legolas spoke and the woman nodded in agreement, holding back a sigh.

"We may have won the Battle of Helms Deep but it wa merely a taste of what is to come. Saruman's ego was too large and his forces, although many, were ill prepared and taken by surprise. I fear of what is to come; Sauron will not be as foolish, he will gather forces from across Middle Earth" Corlia spoke, her tone turning grim as she remembered the times she had fought against his forces. Legolas sighed at her words; he was growing old and tired of all this fighting but he did this to protect his homeland and the ones he loved.

"Sauron will also know of my presence and that I still fight against him, he will be greatly angered by this… I have escaped his wraith too many times. He will also know of Aragorn and his part in defending Helms Deep, his leadership may bring fear to the enemy" Corlia continued on, expressing her fears, and Legolas kept silent. He knew that Corlia and Aragorn were Sauron's main targets, along with Gandalf, but he couldn't help but wonder who he would go for first. Would he go for Corlia and seek revenge? Perhaps he would target Aragorn in fear of him being allied with Rohan and reclaiming Gondor as his own… Would he choose Gandalf the White, the wisest out of the three? He held knowledge that even Sauron didn't know and to destroy him would leave Middle Earth clueless. Frodo… he had forgotten Frodo for a moment. Did Sauron even know of Frodo? Nay, he doubted it… Legolas remained silent as he dwelled on these deep, dark thoughts.


	19. Hail the Victorious Dead

**Chapter Nineteen.**

Legolas's silence unsettled Corlia and she placed her hands on his, which held the reins, and she softly massaged them.  
>"Let us not worry about it Legolas, tonight we are free" Corlia softly said. Legolas let his hands rest on Narreanea's neck as Corlia continued to massage them, placing his head on her right shoulder, closing his eyes as he tried to erase his worried frown. Narreanea continued to actively walk, knowing not to stray far from Edoras. The horse was glad that the two had settled down and he didn't want to ruin this moment. The two continued to talk, changing onto topics that were much brighter and the pair of them was now smiling, freely laughing every now and again. By now Legolas had let the reins rest on the stallion's neck, opting to wrap his arms around Corlia's waist. In turn Corlia let her hands rest on his; this was probably the closest she had been with someone since Gil-galad. At that she inwardly winced… when she was able to walk again after the battle she had spent hours upon hours looking for Tyarel. Some thought she was mad, crazy even, but Legolas had helped her find it. She was surprised to find it unscathed and still gleaming; she was so overjoyed with being reunited with the sword she had merrily embraced Legolas. Corlia smiled at the memory, taking in a deep breath. She couldn't deny that the pair was connected, she was sure that Legolas could feel it, but she wasn't sure if she could open her heart to him. She was confused, parted even… they were in a middle of a war, a war they may not even win. In one way this may be her final chance of acceptance, but in another way she couldn't risk being close to someone if her road let to death.<p>

Unknown to her Legolas was thinking a similar thing. Seeing Corlia injured pained him greatly when the battle was over, he was fortunate that she didn't die when she lost control of herself. Her sight was an issue though, although Gandalf was working wonders on healing her eyes she was still blind, even the wizard didn't know if he could change that. When finding her on the wall lying next to Haldir's fallen body she had noted that she could see in her wolf form; the only problem was that she was too stubborn to transform after becoming blind. He had seen her though, sneaking off in the night, his eyes were sharp enough to detect her sleek wolf shape no matter how dark her fur was.  
>"Why do you hide in the darkness?" Legolas finally asked when she had mentioned a story involving her form. Legolas had expected her to freeze and deny it but instead she lowly sighed in defeat.<br>"I feel the uncertainty in the people's heart; they do not know how to view me. Most are still in shock from the battle, I feel they may panic if they witness my form and think of me similar to a warg. Someone must have foreseen my loss of sight; perhaps this is why I had to accept my race once more. I travel through the darkness to train and prepare, both mentally and physically, I cannot fight like this any longer. To enter a battle blind would be foolish" Corlia explained and Legolas's eyes filled with understanding but something still confused him. Obviously Corlia knew something would happen at the Battle of Helms Deep otherwise she would have not accepted the return of her race… the way she spoke of someone foreseeing her loss of sight was unsure and questioning, did she not know of it? If so, why did she accept her race back? It was clear she disliked it with a passion…  
>"So you still plan to fight?" Legolas unsurely asked.<br>"Of course, the ring is still out there and it would be foolish to leave now. I fear that we need all the warriors we can gather" Corlia slowly said, tilting her head down. Although she did her best to hide it Legolas could hear the uncertainty in her words, as if she was unsure that what she spoke was true. Legolas wondered why but he put it to the side of his mind; they had just faced a large battle, perhaps she was just spooked by the idea of continuing.  
>"We should head back, the feast will start soon" Corlia continued and Legolas couldn't help but bite back a sad sigh, grabbing the reins to turn Narreanea in the right direction. At times he felt as if he was getting somewhere with her, learning hidden secrets that made them closer… but other times Legolas felt barriers between them, as if she was forcing herself to stay distant. Legolas often wondered why he continued trying to fight for her, to be close to her, but the half burnt flag that remained by his heart reminded him that Corlia was indeed worth all the effort in the world…<p>

Some hours later Corlia left her room, her long blue dress swaying in her movements as she unsteadily wandered in the direction of the great hall. She was thankful that she could hear the chattering of the people echoing down the hallway, it made it easier for her to find her way. She could hear heavy footfalls heading away from the hall, they were heading her way.  
>"Ah there yer are lass, was wondering where yer were" a stout voice emerged and Corlia paused in her step, a smile of relief forming on her lips.<br>"Gimli?" she quietly asked and the dwarf laughed, confirming it was truly him. Gimli rested his hand on her arm, a silent request on his part, and Corlia accepted it by linking arms with him.  
>"Thank you Gimli, I still find it hard to navigate through this place" Corlia openly told him making the dwarf chuckle under his breath. They both spoke to each other as Gimli guided the blind woman down the hallway, the voices within the great hall getting louder and louder with each step they took. Corlia could start feeling eyes on her, as if silently questioning her on who she truly was. She inwardly flinched, the feeling of being an outcast dampening her mood; she had forgotten what it was like to be different… Her trail of thoughts were forgotten when Gimli pulled her to a halt and Corlia imagined everyone standing in lines, she could feel the body heat radiating off people.<br>"How is your leg fairing Corlia?" a voice respectively asked and Corlia smiled, realising Aragorn was nearby.  
>"It has healed up nicely, thank you for tending to it on the battle field" she softly responded and Aragorn nodded, feeling slightly silly afterwards knowing that she couldn't see him doing it. Aragorn already knew that she was healing quickly, he had spoken to Legolas and Gandalf about it in secret; the blood of the beast and her ring allowed her to recover quickly from injuries.<br>"Who else is here?" Corlia continued in question, opening her eyes to peer around but she saw nothing but darkness, something she was becoming familiar with.  
>"You know of Aragorn, Gimli and now I… Gandalf is present with the hobbits and the King is on his way" Legolas answered her, catching a glimpse of her misty eyes before she closed them again. He also noticed the quick frown on her face…<br>"I did not hear you coming Legolas" Corlia softly said and a look of understanding crossed his features, he would have to remember to make his approach clearer for her in the future. The room fell into silence and Corlia could feel royalty and strength as King Théoden entered the hall. She couldn't pinpoint where he halted to look upon his people until he spoke.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!" the King loudly said, his voice forced and everyone respectfully cheered, holding up their drinks in honour. Corlia had also cheered along with them but her heart was troubled, memories of the dead plaguing her mind. She figured that Aragorn and Gimli had left her side, mingling with the crowd, but a soft touch of a hand landed on her right arm.  
>"Would you care to join me for a drink?" the smooth silky voice of Legolas asked and she nodded in acceptance. She was thankful that Legolas had asked for her company, she couldn't deal with being alone right now. Legolas softly guided her through the maze of drinking people and to a table, sitting themselves down as drinks were handed to them.<br>"Thank you" Corlia breathed, taking a sip from her mug as she forced a smile. Both of them kept the conversation light, the atmosphere around them slowly changing as the residents got drunk. By now both Legolas and Corlia were humorously smiling at the singing and dancing hobbits. Something must have caught Legolas's eye for he lightly laughed.  
>"I have to admit, Gimli is putting the men to shame" Legolas expressed making the skin-changer openly smile, her darken thoughts forgotten for the moment.<br>"Perhaps you should join him, I'm sure he's stubborn enough to challenge you for a drinking game" Corlia considered, a stealthy sly smile on her face. The elf laughed again as he made way to stand, hiding his frown as he noticed Corlia quickly finishing her drink.  
>"Do you not plan to join us?" Legolas lightly asked and she shook her head making the ellon raise an eyebrow.<br>"Nay, it is time for me to go out and train. It is the perfect night to" she told him.  
>"Do you want me to join you instead" Legolas slowly asked but Corlia shook her head, a smile still on her lips.<br>"Enjoy the night while you can Legolas" Corlia told him as she stood, leaving the table. Legolas felt the need to follow her, he knew she would be suffering tonight, but he respected her request so he gave her one last longing look before joining Gimli.


	20. Lost in Thought

**Chapter Twenty.**

It took Corlia some time to make her way out of Edoras, the smell of the stables her only guidance to its direction. When she no longer felt curious eyes on her form and she thought herself to be far enough away from Edoras's walls she transformed, her shifting so controlled it failed to rip any of her clothing. She remained still for a moment, getting comfortable in her body before lowly sighing and opening her eyes. She couldn't deny, it was nice being able to look upon the beauty of the night. The stars were brightly shining in the darkness of the night, even the full moon was. She took a second to glance back at Edoras, relief filling her heart. It lightened her heart knowing that they had prevented the destruction of this place. The thought soon turned sour, the reminder of war slowly putting worry and fear in her heart. Truthfully she had no idea how she had survived the Battle of Helms Deep… She had told the others that she remembered nothing of it after her transformation but she did, her dreams were turned to nightmares as bits and pieces appeared. She had tried piecing things together but she couldn't making it harder for her to sleep; in a way her training was helping her escape all this. Training… It wasn't going to be easy regaining the skills she used to have. She didn't have enough time anyway, but she had no other choice but to try.

She started to move forward, her pace increasing and her muscles feeling the burn as she picked up a good pace. She was thankful her wounds were somewhat healed, it made training a bit easier. She was as swift as a stallion as she thundered over the landscape but she wondered how she would compare against Shadowfax; she may not be as graceful as the stallion but perhaps she could at least keep up with him. She doubted she would be faster than him; he was the fastest horse around. She shook her head, trying to keep focused on the land ahead but her thoughts constantly drifted making her lose her footing now and again. Since the final march to the Black Gates she never imagined returning to this lifestyle; the life of a skin-changer and the life of a warrior. Those who knew Corlia often wondered about her dislike towards the beast, on why she removed that part of her years ago. They never found out; never knew that the skin-changers form was too much for her to handle. The constant reminder of the past was too painful for her; many believe that it was the fall of Gil-galad that caused it. They were wrong though; Gil-galad was partly the reason but many forgot to think about the others who had fallen in that dreadful battle. She had considered the fallen men and elves as friends, family even – she had seen them grow old and get strong. To watch them fall in battle with no justice broke her heart; it broke the beast within. They say elves faded into the light when dealing with feelings such as this but the skin-changers didn't, they were left to suffer and driven into madness until they met their death.

At these thoughts Corlia slowed her pace, her breathing frantic as she found it hard to catch her breath. She closed her eyes when she finally came to a halt, focusing on the beast within who had remained quiet all this time. She had reunited with the beast to prevent the fall of Aragorn and Legolas, Middle Earth depended on them, she had done her part and could easily depart from here if she wanted to. Leaving the beast… she could go on with life being blind, that didn't concern her, but leaving the beast would mean leaving the war over Middle Earth. Corlia shook her head, her heart parted. To leave them would be a sin, a selfish decision on her part… it would be a repeat of the past of when she fled to the Grey Mountains to lay low and stay hidden. But to stay would mean facing her fears; accepting the loss of those who had already fallen and those who will continue to fall in battle until the war was over. That thought alone was enough to put her on edge; she didn't dare to consider the other fears that haunted her mind. Corlia slowly reopened her eyes to look up at the moon. She could feel the beast trying to summarise and conclude its thoughts but even it was as confused as she was. She could feel its sadness towards the past and its pain to those who had fallen. Gil-galad was among them but the beasts thoughts shifted, acceptance appearing. This was the first time she had felt the acceptance in her heart; had Gil-galad's words played a part in this? But at the reminder of him Gil-galad's lingering words reminded the beast of the present, of how many had died through the ambush and at Helms Deep. Anger welled within, a sense of revenge starting to show but it faded… Legolas… A part of both Corlia and the beast wanted to keep their distance from the mysterious ellon but another part of them wanted to embrace him and defend him. Corlia sighed, turning to pick up some pace again; it was as if she was trying to escape those thoughts. She knew she couldn't run from them for much longer; she would need to make a decision soon. She could leave the beast altogether and leave the war for her own selfish needs but to do that would mean leaving her friends to fight alone… She did have the option to remain by their sides and continue fighting in the war but that meant fighting her inner fears and remaining as a beast…

Corlia remained in her beast form as she entered Edoras, her fur dark enough to blend in with the lingering shadows. She could feel eyes on her which made her peer around in confusion until she spotted a hooded figure standing alone outside the Great Hall. She guessed it to be Legolas; only he and perhaps Gandalf had sharp enough eyes to spot her from so far away. She was uneasy about approaching him, the beastly form giving her self-doubt, but her footfalls continued forward to join the elf. Corlia could have fought against the motion, maybe even won against it, but she didn't and she wasn't sure if she'd come to regret it. Corlia could feel the elf continue to watch her every move as she edged nearer, her form soon stepping into the light of the burning torches. Legolas couldn't help but analyse her movements, her form slowly sinking with each step she took. It reminded the elf of a cowering dog forcing itself closer to something they feared. Legolas lowly sighed, turning his eyes away from her and back onto the distant lands. He could only assume she was uncomfortable in her form, her body language supported that thought, but he couldn't help but wonder why she had joined him instead of remaining in the shadows. He wondered what was going through her mind right now, what inner battles she was fighting alone. This made Legolas close his eyes for a second, a flash of pain appearing before disappearing; he wished she would not fight them alone. Legolas remained silent for a moment as he felt her presence finally pausing beside him, awkwardly sitting down next to his side.

"The air is still, I can feel Sauron's power in the distance" Legolas quietly said, breaking the silence as he glanced down at the wolf. Corlia in turn looked to the east, in the very far distance hints of red and green were seen in the darkness of the night making her nod in agreement to his statement.

"He will be gathering his forced, I fear what his next move will be" Legolas continued on, expressing his silent fears, and Corlia looked up at him. Legolas could see the worry, fear and uneasiness in her eyes but they were soon covered when footsteps approached them. The pair turned to see Aragorn making his way to them and Legolas briefly smiled in greeting but frowned as Corlia uneasily stood, her tail in-between her legs as she fled the scene. Aragorn watched her retreat with a tilted head, wondering what he had done to offend her, but Legolas placed his hand on his shoulder.

"She is still uncomfortable in her form, she means no disrespect" Legolas softly told him and Aragorn nodded in acceptance, his eyes giving Corlia one last look as she fell into the shadows of the night.


	21. Fool of a Took!

**_Chapter Twenty One._**

It was sometime later when Corlia dared to leave the shadows. By now most of the people had either passed out in the Great Hall or retired to their beds. Corlia could sense something amiss, she could thank the beast's senses for that, so she remained in her form to keep her eye on things. Once or twice she had returned to Legolas and Aragorn, staying nearby for a few minutes before departing from them. Corlia couldn't lie, she was on edge, she was sure the other two picked up on her behaviour straight away.

A threatening darkness was creeping closer, she and Legolas could sense it, but one second it was to the East and the next it was within the walls of Edoras. Corlia leapt out of her skin, as did Aragorn when Legolas voiced this, and all three of them headed in the direction of the darkness. They ran with speed through the corridors, Legolas opening the door where the source was coming from. Pippin's strangled cries entered Corlia's ears and she was frozen in fear, realising what he held – the plantir… By now Merry had awoken Gandalf but before the wizard could gain control over the situation Aragorn had seized the round orb, a sour look over his features as he fell back in shock, the orb rolling out of his grasp. Before Corlia could comprehend that the orb was rolling in her direction Gandalf had thrown a blanket over it, his angered movements pulling Corlia back into reality.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf angrily yelled, turning to face Pippin. The poor hobbit was scared out of his wits, his form trembling as he bit back tears.

"Gandalf! Forgive me!" Pippin managed to cry out but the aged wizard took a hold of his collar, looking him deep in the eye.

"Look at me! What did you see?" Gandalf demanded making everyone edge away from his angered tone. Pippin explained in detail what had happened; of how he saw Minas Tirith in flames and how he didn't speak of Frodo and his quest. After his words Gandalf looked down at him in fear, releasing him as he turned to face the others. He went to part his lips but Pippin spoke again.

"He knows of her… of Corlia" Pippin told him making the wizard turn to look down at him once more. Instead of Pippin looking at Gandalf he was now looking at Corlia with a pained expression. Corlia uneasily shifted her weight, the unwanted attention making her shrink away in discomfort.

"She was there, the overgrown wolf running across the plains… she was alone as she raced away from Minas Tirith into the darkness" Pippin continued on and everyone looked at Corlia besides Gandalf who continued to look at the hobbit. Corlia's remained still, unable to move and escape the room.

"I could hear the cries of men and horses dying… she was running, running to them I think but something was making it a hard task" Pippin spoke making everyone look back at him.

"What was it?" Gandalf pushed, wanting the answer but Pippin trembled at the thought.

"A dark figure upon a fell beast, the same one that stabbed Frodo… it seemed distracted though, as if it looked for something else" Pippin answered and Corlia slunk back, guarding the worry in her eyes. She knew of who he spoke of; the Witch King – leader of the Black Riders. With a dramatic turn Gandalf left Pippin's side, picking up the plantir as he muttered a 'come' to Corlia, the beast shiftily following Gandalf as they both left the room. The remaining people in the room could only look at each other in worry, some trying to put the pieces together.

Corlia jogged alongside Gandalf's haste walk, the overgrown wolf uneasily shrinking closer to the aged wizard every time a citizen of Rohan entered the corridor, their eyes immediately falling onto her. Gandalf headed straight to her room and entered without a word, Corlia having nothing else to do besides follow him in. As Gandalf shut the door behind her Corlia transformed, blindly looking around the room before Gandalf spoke.

"They'll have to be warned, Shadowfax is the fastest steed I have ever known… we should reach them in time to start preparing the defences" Gandalf explained.

"We?" Corlia repeated.

"Yes Pippin and I will go" Gandalf responded and before Corlia could question why Pippin would be joining him the wizard continued.

"Sauron thinks that Pippin carries the One Ring" Gandalf quietly said making Corlia tense.

"Is Minas Tirith strong enough to withstand them..?" Corlia asked, not traveling to the place for quite some time, and Gandalf sadly sighed.

"No, they are not… I will speak with King Théoden about aiding them" Gandalf slowly said and Corlia roughly did the maths of how many people could be there if the King agrees to Gandalf's request.

"We are still greatly outnumbered though… I believe that Sauron will gather all his forces and send them in one great wave. He will ensure that he does not lose this battle… the mention of the Witch King proves this" Corlia told him, her brows furrowing in concern. She could feel Gandalf's eyes fall onto her, as if trying to figure something out.

"Lord Elrond and Galadriel have foreseen this" Gandalf murmured and at the mention of Galadriel's name Corlia's eyes snapped open, openly glaring before regaining her self control.

"I believe one of them will guide Aragorn" Gandalf continued on and Corlia frowned, confused on what he meant. She decided not to press on this though, if Gandalf wanted to share that information then he would have… perhaps he didn't know himself. She closed her eyes again, trying to think of allies that could help them. The elves had made their final stand at Helms Deep, some parting from this land while others remained behind to struggle defending against their homes. She knew the elves of Mirkwood were among them, Legolas had mentioned it some time back. The Rangers of the North were in a similar situation, fighting against waves of orcs and goblins to protect what remained there – there wasn't many of them left from what she remembered Aragorn saying. At the thought of Legolas and Aragorn she thought of Gimli and the dwarves; as prideful as they were they too were struggling. The Lonely Mountain, along with Mirkwood, was probably getting a lot more trouble than they could handle due to being located near Mordor. Corlia shook her head, asking Gandalf why he wished to speak with her alone.

"You are to travel with Pippin and I and go to Osgiliath to warn them of an attack. They are Gondor's last defence before the White City. They must hold for as long as possible" Gandalf said and Corlia could feel a shiver crawl down her spine… Osgiliath was the front line on the battlefield. As if sensing her feelings Gandalf's hand fell onto the skin-changers shoulder.

"We need you Corlia, we need the War Hero back" Gandalf said and Corlia flinched at the name, as if burnt by it.

"I cannot return to that life Gandalf" she whispered as she stepped out of his grasp, regretting her words as she wished she could take them back.

"You never left it in the first place" Gandalf reasoned.

"I know of your travels, although you think of them as nothing you continued to fight against the evil that invades Middle Earth. You are bound to war until the One Ring is destroyed… You cannot escape it" Gandalf continued on in a stronger voice and Corlia defensively glared to the direction of the voice, not wanting to accept his words even if they were true.

That was the reason why she searched for them in the first place. No matter how hard she tried she was drawn to war like a moth is drawn to light. She had heard news from Elrond of the discovery of the One Ring… Oh how she wished she could avoid it. Deep down she knew that with the destruction of the One Ring peace would flourish throughout the land. In helping with the destruction of it she would gain what she wanted… freedom.

"If the ring falls in the hands of Sauron all free folk will wish for death" Gandalf lowly said, as if expecting this kind of reaction from her, and Corlia's trail of thoughts were broken.

"He intends to enslave all of Middle Earth for his own bidding, building vile creations and destroying all good in this world" the wizard continued making the woman tilt her head downwards, closing her eyes at the darkening words. She knew all this already, it was why she fought against him in the first place, she wanted to protect those she cherished. She clenched her fists; they had fallen in war years ago and there was nothing she could do about it… What would she fight for now? Freedom? Revenge? Images of Haldir and men who had fallen in the Battle of Helm's Deep flashed through her mind but also the remainders of the fellowship were there. They weren't just another person to her, they were her friends. They had defended her as much as she had defended them… At this her mind became clearer, as if switching back to her old thought process from years ago when she thought alongside Gil-galad. Yes; she would fight for all those reasons and more. Was it worth the risk of death though? She frowned at that but couldn't see why not.

"I'll do it."

* * *

><p>My deepest apologies for such a long wait, I've been having issues with the internet and been unable to upload as I first intended. It's still not completely fixed at the moment but will hopefully upload a few chapters now in advance.<p> 


	22. The Fusion of the Bond and their Parting

_**Chapter Twenty Two.**_

Corlia could feel the sun slowly rising, the warm beams welcoming on her bare arms. She quietly sat outside the walls of Edoras waiting for Gandalf and Pippin to join her. She remained in her human form for now; she knew Gandalf had to speak will the King still so she enjoyed every last minute of this form. Sloppy footsteps approached her and she tilted her head in its direction, confusion on her face as she figured them as forced.  
>"I just heard Gandalf speaking with the King, is it true you are to leave us again?" Legolas softly spoke and Corlia sighed, tilting her head away. The thought of leaving her friends saddened her greatly.<br>"Yes, I am to depart with them when they are ready" Corlia gently replied, her tone quiet and low. She listened as Legolas crouched before her, the elf placing his hands on hers. Instinctively Corlia opened her eyes to gaze up at him but after a moment she reclosed them, knowing it was pointless to try and see his expression.  
>"Why must you go?" he asked and Corlia recognised longing in his voice.<br>"The people need warning. There isn't enough time for Gandalf to inform both Osgiliath and Minas Tirith, I am to travel to Osgiliath to inform them of the coming threat" Corlia responded and Legolas gripped her hands slightly, as if silently trying to prevent her going.  
>"That is Gondor's most forward defence… the enemy is likely to attack there first" Legolas spoke, his voice filled with fear as he connected things together. Corlia had time to accept this after agreeing to the plan; she knew what was so come so all she could do was merely nod, having not a single word to say. Her lack of words made fear well up inside Legolas, the elf tightly closing his eyes. He knew that she was still in the process of healing and he knew that, although she had been training, she still wasn't prepared for a war in the overgrown wolf form. What scared Legolas the most was the fact that neither himself nor any of her friends would be there to watch over her. Was Gandalf sending her to her death?<p>

"What of the Witch King?" Legolas voiced, unable to keep his thoughts to himself. He felt Corlia tense under his touch before forcing herself to relax again.  
>"We know not his true intentions…. If he is to target me then I will distract him for as long as possible" Corlia slowly said, as if she had been planning this for several hours.<br>"I am not strong enough to challenge him. I doubt Gandalf or the Men of Gondor can protect me either… it is said that no man can defeat the Witch King" Corlia spoke in a soft, low voice making Legolas stare at her. He couldn't find any words to say, not even after parting his lips several times, and he stopped trying when Corlia pulled her hands away from his, standing herself up. Legolas copied her actions but remained standing in front of her as she started to fiddle with her sheathe, unstrapping it from her hips. Slowly she presented it, her movements shaky as if she struggled to do so.  
>"Tyarel will no longer aid me… Take it, may it always protect you" Corlia forced herself to say. Legolas parted his lips to refuse, knowing that it was the last remaining piece she had of Gil-galad.<br>"Please Legolas" she pressed, her voice pleading making the elf slowly take the weapon from her grasp, strapping it around his own hips. Corlia remained still, questioning her actions, but she knew it was the right choice to make – she was destined to death and she fully accepted it. As if reading her mind Legolas's heart dropped, a slight tingle in the tips of his fingers being felt – was this the feeling you get when fading into the light? He had remembered his father speaking of it when he spoke of Legolas's mother… At the thought of this Legolas slowly raised his hands to his neck, his fingers trailing over the half burnt flag that Corlia had given him. Since the departure from Lothlórien Legolas had kept it by his heart, his thoughts falling back to the woman every now and again. His hands moved slightly upwards, fingering the secretive necklace around his neck. It was the necklace his mother used to own, something so special to him he had always worn it. Slowly he undid it and grasped one of Corlia's hands, placing the item into her hand. Distant footfalls of a horse were approaching them and before she knew it Corlia was pulled into Legolas's embrace.

"May a piece of my heart always be with you Corlia" Legolas whispered in her ear. Corlia connected the item and his words together; it was his way of declaring his feelings for her. The footfalls of the horse was getting closer, she knew them to belong to Shadowfax. They both knew this was a hurried declaration of his feelings but he had chosen to accept his feelings and be a part of Corlia's life, even if it was short lived and meant death at the end. In the seconds she had left she wondered what to do… should she follow her heart and accept her feelings? Or should she follow her thoughts and refuse them? Either way they would both end up being hurt. The footfalls were close now; they were almost in rhythm of her beating heart. Slowly she fiddled with the necklace, trying to clip it around her neck but her shaking hands made it difficult resulting to Legolas doing it for her. They both remained close so Corlia cupped his face, following her heart as she kissed him. If death was to be her fate then she would die knowing that she had left this world with her heart taken by the one she loved. Legolas returned the kiss, the pair pulling apart as the footfalls finally came to a pause nearby. Sadly Corlia smiled, stroking his cheek.  
>"Stay safe, may the Valar watch over you" Corlia softly said, pulling him into one last embrace. Legolas could only nod and whisper a similar thing, the pair pulling away from one another as Corlia stepped back several feet, transforming into her overgrown wolf form. She gazed up at him, taking an image of his features and planting them into her mind one last time. Sharply she turned, her powerful haunches pushing her into an open, long gaited gallop as she joined Gandalf and Pippin who patiently waiting upon the great noble steed Shadowfax. The wizard briefly nodded to the elf, as if saying 'you have done the right thing', before pushing Shadowfax into a gallop to join the overgrown wolf.<p>

The elf lowered his eyes, too pained to watch their leaving forms. In the corner of his eye the hilt of Tyarel glistened making the elf pull out the sword to inspect it. It was clean, that was for sure, but the writing upon it glowed for a moment making the ellon reread its words.

'Protector of the Mistress'

Legolas frowned, question in his eyes. Were these words aimed towards Gil-galad? He had assumed so in Lothlórien when Corlia had shown him the sword. Something in Legolas's heart questioned this though yet he didn't know why. He wondered why Corlia had given him the sword; was it in an attempt for Gil-galad's soul to protect him instead of Corlia? Or was it just because Corlia could no longer fight with a weapon? Legolas's frown only deepened in confusion and thought. Did those words now target him? Was he now the protector of Corlia? He shook his head, perhaps speaking with Gimli or Aragorn would do him some good.


	23. Distant Lands

**Chapter Twenty-three.**

Corlia kept her full attention on the landscape ahead, even Pippin did as he remained the quietest Corlia have ever seen him. She could see the poor hobbit brewing over his thoughts as they traveled, small tears welling in his eyes. Corlia's heart dropped then hardened; she couldn't begin to imagine what the poor fellow was going through. Corlia had been brought up with warfare since a pup and never quite understood the meaning of having a quiet life. Pippin had been brought up differently… The Shire was untouched by war and with that gave him an air of innocence. Since their departure from there though he had remained close with the hobbits, especially Merry, they were pretty much connected to the hip. Now he was without Merry, going to a place that only screamed danger. Corlia glanced up at Gandalf; his face was firm and focused but Corlia could sense there was something on his mind – did he too fear what was to come? Corlia shook her head, her body sweating as she kept alongside Shadowfax's fluent movement. Corlia couldn't lie, she was already struggling to keep up but the thought of freedom, revenge and the ones she held close to her heart drove her forward without a complaint.

She had wondered how the men at Osgiliath would respond to her beastly form approaching their settlement. Would they shoot her down thinking she was a fell beast? An image of the Witch King appeared in her mind; she had to consider that on her travels too. Pippin had said that the Witch King was there when Corlia was running away from the White City. Was that a hint to say that she will lose control in her form and leave? The thought brought dread in her heart. Pippin had mentioned that the Witch King was distracted… was he to target someone else or was Corlia going to be mind controlled by Sauron – after all Pippin had said she ran towards the cries of men and horses. Corlia tightly shut her eyes at the thought of that, reopening them before she tripped. That would be worse than death… could she even defend against such a thing? She wasn't sure; she could only hope that she wouldn't have to find out.

The fast pace they traveled at was taking more of a toll on Corlia. She could feel the muscles and tissues straining under the pressure, her eyes narrowing as remaining wounds reopened and wept. Under her breath she let out a low, tired growl. Gandalf must have picked up on this for he glanced down at her, a strained expression on his face. He knew he was asking a lot from Corlia but she was his only choice, she had to become the War Hero once more in the fight over Middle Earth. He needed every able warrior possible, even himself. Gandalf looked onward trying to imagine where poor Frodo and Sam were. He found it hard to sleep at night knowing that they were out in the wild alone. Gandalf's worried frown creased as he thought of the coming battle. Although this was something he was not looking forward to it gave him some hope – the hope that Frodo and Sam were still on their quest to destroy the One Ring. Yes, they were still unseen... but did they know the way? Gandalf licked his dry lips in thought – yes, Gollum would show them the way...

Hours passed and all were getting tired, even Pippin could no longer stay awake as they traveled. Shadowfax's nostrils were flared as he heavily breathed, the fast pace and the lack of breaks making the steed tired. The stallion remained strong though, his gait powerful and graceful. Corlia on the other hand was struggling, her throat was dry and sore as she painfully breathed in the fresh air. She was not as fit as the noble steed beside her, not as healthy either… she could only hope to reach Osgiliath in time for at least a few hours rest.  
>"How much longer?" Pippin sleepily asked making the aged wizard soften his eyes, his trail of thought broken.<br>"We ride through the night and rest during the day tomorrow. When darkness falls we will travel again" Gandalf responded, not giving the hobbit a real answer. The thought of resting lightened Corlia's heart, probably the hobbits too as he didn't bother to ask the wizard more questions. Darkness was still around them though meaning they still had a few hours of travelling – at least in the night they were safe to travel.

Travelling through the night wasn't as bad as Corlia thought. She had done most of her training in the night so her eyes easily adjusted to the blackened scenery. The closer they got to Gondor the darker the sky seemed to get; it was as if the stars were hidden from sight. Pippin was strangely awake most of the ride, grumpily moaning about how much his backside hurt. Gandalf had told him to stop complaining some hours ago but now he was trapped in his own thoughts, relying on Corlia and Shadowfax to keep their attention on the surrounding landscape. Soon Pippin grew bored of muttering to himself and fell silent, watching the dull landscape pass him by. Once or twice he tried speaking to Corlia but it was hard to keep a conversation going since Corlia could not speak so the hobbit decided to whisper soft words to the stallion, stroking its neck to find comfort. When morning had come none of them had the chance to admire their location; they made a small camp slightly off course to rest while remaining hidden. Corlia and Shadowfax were probably the quickest to fall asleep but Corlia's rest was short due to taking watch most of the afternoon while Gandalf slept. A frown was constantly on her beastly face, her thoughts repetitive as she thought of the past and present. Now and again she thought of the future but she tried not to, the thought of her death dampening her mood. Now and again she glanced at the sleeping form of Pippin, the hobbit reminding her of Sam and Frodo. At least her future gave her a slither of hope to those two. She wasn't sure what was worse; travelling to Mordor in secret or going to fight on the front lines of a battle. Somehow she believed she had the better end of the stick – at least she knew what to expect. Those poor hobbits were probably lost and confused. Corlia lightly sighed; it doesn't do her any good dwelling on those thoughts.

Once again the group of four were on the move as darkness fell. She was thankful that Pippin had taken watch in the early evening for it gave her a few more hours of sleep… plus it gave Gandalf and her the slim chance of the small hobbit falling asleep again in a few hours' time. Tonight Corlia found it harder to see so there was often nothing in sight to distract her from overthinking things. Tonight was different thought, her thoughts constantly drifted back to Legolas and their parting. She wondered what would happen to both of them. She believed that her path lead to death but what of him? Would he too face death or would he escape? His elven friends were leaving Middle Earth; would he do the same if things turned sour? He had mentioned that his love for Mirkwood stopped him from leaving but would its destruction send him to the sea? Elrond had noted years ago that if one hears the cries of the seagulls then their heart would no longer wish to remain home. That conversation was short though, he had heard them when watching his lover leave Middle Earth… Corlia knew it was a hard topic to speak of so she prevented herself from asking more about it. The thought of leaving Middle Earth made her wonder… if she survived the war but they lost would Legolas still leave? Corlia doubted she would be able to leave with him.

Back at Edoras Legolas was lost in a daze, often deciding to visit the stables alone to see Arod. Gimli had overheard the elf talking to the horses once, finding out that Corlia and he were finally bound. It had always been known that the dwarves and elves never got along but Gimli no longer saw Legolas as an elf, instead he viewed him as a companion and a close friend. After overhearing him Gimli had joined him, giving him the support he needed. Legolas had accepted it of course; he was extremely happy to be close friends with Aragorn and Gimli. At least he wouldn't be facing the coming battles alone… But he held fear in his heart, and also sadness. All knew that Corlia was no elf and with that she would not go to the halls of elves if she was to die in battle. A deep frown etched its way onto Legolas's face. If one of them were to be slain then they would not be able to re-join in the afterlife. The elf now understood how Arwen must feel concerning Aragorn; there would be a day when Aragorn would die and she would live the rest of her life alone. Legolas had softly voiced this to Gimli but the dwarf patted his back.  
>"Is it not better to love someone than to spend the rest of your days left in grief alone?" Gimli had responded but this merely deepened Legolas's frown.<p> 


End file.
